6 mois à l'ouest
by Nell27
Summary: Bella, célibataire, 26 ans, vient d'être acceptée pour participer à une formation de 6 mois dans un coin paumé en compagnie de 29 autres personnes et des 5 formateurs, que l'aventure commence !
1. Chapter 1

_Première Fic, je me jète à l'eau …_

_Je ne demande ni indulgence, ni langue de bois, soyez francs et honnêtes, les critiques constructives ont toujours été utiles pour avancer, alors je suis toute ouïe !_

_Et si au passage vous aimez, n'hésitez pas à la faire savoir !_

_Disclaimer: j'en profite pour préciser que Twilight et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je les emprunte à S. Meyer et je m'amuse un peu, (beaucoup !) avec eux !_

**Chapitre 1: **

_Indifférence feinte_

**POV Bella:**

Certes je l'avais choisie cette formation, personne ne m'y avait poussé et c'était même fébrile que j'avais ouvert l'enveloppe à l'en tête du CRF, en espérant comme une dingue que la réponse soit positive...

« Chère Mademoiselle Swan,

C'est avec plaisir que nous vous informons par la présente que vous faites partie des 30 candidats retenus pour participer à la formation intensive du CRF.

La formation débutera le 20 Septembre et se déroulera sous la forme de 3 modules de 2 mois chacun.

Vous trouverez dans les documents ci-joint les détails concernant votre emploi du temps et vos choix d'options.

Comme vous le savez cette formation n'est ouverte qu'aux personnes majeures. De plus le centre étant assez isolé nous demandons à tous les participants de prendre leur dispositions afin de pouvoir loger sur place pendant toute la durée de la formation.

Nous restons à votre entière disposition …. »

OMG!

« Je suis prise », avais-je crié à gorge déployée à l'intention de Jess, ma fidèle colloc et encore plus fidèle meilleure amie.

« QUOI ? »

Il faut dire que le goût prononcé de Jess pour les King of Leon qu'elle ne peux s'empêcher d'écouter à fond, parasite assez souvent nos échanges !

« JE SUIS PRISE ! », répétais-je en hurlant de plus belle.

Lorsque la tornade Jessica débarqua dans ma chambre une demie seconde plus tard toute gesticulante pour me signifier son enthousiasme face à cette bonne nouvelle, je dû affronter tout une ribambelle de questions: Oui, cela commençait dans un mois; oui, nous allions être séparés pendant 6 mois mais évidemment je continuerai de payer ma part du loyer et accessoirement de la harceler au téléphone pour un oui ou pour un non ! Oui, la formation était mixte, mais non, ce n'était pas une formation en techniques de baise et non, elle ne pouvait pas se cacher dans ma valise pour pouvoir venir avec moi !

Nous restâmes un bon moment dans ma chambre à discuter, enfin, plus précisément je dû répondre à bon millier de questions. Je lui parlais alors de mes craintes à devoir partager une piaule et une salle de bain pendant 6 mois avec de parfais inconnus (c'est pas que je fasse ma chochotte mais je n'ai plus 15 ans et à 26 ans on aime son petit confort !) , mais elle me rassura à sa façon toute particulière:

« Tu verras au début vous serez timides et puis au bout de 2 semaines vous serez tous les meilleurs amis du monde comme quand tu étais gamine et que tu partais en colo, à tel point qu'à la fin vous aurez du mal à vous quitter sans verser une petite larme, crois-moi », mais j'avais quand même de sérieux doutes.

* * *

« Tu n'emmène même pas une petite robe ou une jupe au cas où ? », s'étonna Jess en espionnant le contenu de ma valise.

« Au cas où quoi ? », répliquais-je mordante.

« Non, mais regarde moi ca, c'est déprimant tous ces jeans et baggys... Et puis vive les couleurs hein ! C'est carnaval là, tu ne risque pas de faire tourner les têtes ! »

« Mais je te rappelle d'une part que je suis toujours habillée comme ca et que d'autre par le but n'est justement pas de me taper le plus de mecs possible, Jess », remarquai-je, « Et je pense honnêtement que tous les autres auront emporté le même genre de fringues, il faut que ce soit pratique et qu'on soit à l'aise, on ne va pas vraiment faire un défilé de mode ! »

« Oui d'accord, mais n'empêche qu'un peu de féminité ne fait jamais de mal » protesta Jess, « Aller, pour me faire plaisir prends au moins ta petite jupe en jean, une paire de talons et la superbe robe que tu portais à la soirée de Sarah il y a 3 semaines, on ne sais jamais! » ajouta-t-elle avec un petit clin d'œil espiègle.

« Bon ok allez, donnes moi ca! » lui répondis-je en fourrant les affaires dans ma valise rapidement, et j'ajoutai tout en jetant un oeil à ma montre « Et puis dépêchons nous un peu je ne voudrais pas rater l'avion ».

Trente minutes plus tard nous étions à l'aéroport, dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

« Tu vas me manquer... Tu m'appelles, hein, promis ? Et tu me racontes tout ce que tu fais et tout ce que tu apprend, qui sont tes nouveaux amis, je veux tout savoir! » me fis jurer Jess, avant de me déposer un ultime bisou sur la joue et de me pousser vers le contrôle de sécurité.

Mon casque Skull Candy sur les oreilles je n'avais même pas réalisé que nous avions déjà atterri.

A la sortie nous attendait comme prévu un des formateur avec la traditionnelle pancarte d'aéroport et je ne pu m'empêcher de m'imaginer que j'avais 70 ans et que je partais remonter le Nil avec Costa Croisières !

Les participants venaient des 4 coins du pays et nous n'étions qu'une dizaine à arriver par avion; déjà 9 d'entre nous étions regroupés silencieusement autours de Carlisle et de sa pancarte et attendions impatiemment le ou la dernière.

Alors que je m'étais un peu éloignée du groupe, profitant d'une place libre pour poser mes fesses sur un banc mon regard fût irrésistiblement attiré par le canon qui venait de passer le portique de sécurité et qui semblait se diriger d'un pas nonchalant droit vers Carlisle et notre petit groupe.

« Tout à fait à mon goût », pensais-je. Grand, élancé, des cheveux châtains cuivrés savamment organisés en bataille, une peau de marbre, une chemise de bûcheron rouge et cintrée sur un slim noir élimé, large bracelet de cuir au poignet droit, converses, casque autours du cou, sac militaire sans âge jeté sur l'épaule, et plus il s'approchait plus je bloquais en essayant d'apercevoir la couleur de ses yeux... VERTS ! M-A-G-N-I-F-I-Q-U-E !

Néanmoins, la démarche nonchalante et l'air prétendument mystérieux signifiaient: « C'est bon les filles, je sais que je suis irrésistible, vous pouvez mater, faites-vous plaisir ! », il ne manquait plus que le ralenti et la musique genre Etta James _I want you_

(« _I don't want you to be no slave;__I don't want you to work all day;But I want you to be true, And I just wanna make love to you..._»)

et ca, ca réveillait la peste en moi et me donnait juste envie de balancer malencontreusement mon pied en avant et de le regarder se vautrer suite à mon croche-patte en prenant l'air le plus niais et innocent qui soit... Mais bon un peu de tenue, que diable ! Et puis ce ne serait pas très malin de commencer 6 mois d'isolement et de confinement avec 29 autres personnes comme ca, donc je me retins.

« Salut, je suis Carlisle le coordinateur, nous n'attendions plus que toi »

« Oui, désolé mon avion été retardé au décollage, je m'appelle Edward » lança le beau gosse d'une voix suave en lui retournant sa poignée de main.

Comme par magie j'avais alors rejoins le groupe à la vitesse grand V, tout en prenant quand même bien soin de faire la fille totalement désintéressée.

Le trajet en minibus jusqu'au fameux lieu perdu dura 2 bonnes heures mais le casque de nouveau vissé sur la tête et mon attention partagée entre ma lecture et un reluquage discret de l'apollon prénommé Edward, il me sembla être passé à la vitesse de la lumière.

A notre descente du bus nous rejoignîmes le reste des participants et l'équipe de formateurs.

« Bien, nous vous souhaitons la bienvenue sur l'île de Forks pour cette aventure de 6 mois. Comme certains le savent déjà je suis Carlisle, le coordinateur entre les formateurs et vous, ce qui veut dire que je serais assez souvent votre interlocuteur, je suis aussi l'infirmier donc c'est aussi à moi que vous vous adresserez en cas de bobo. Je vous présente le reste de l'équipe: à ma droite se trouve Esmée, à côté d'elle c'est Charlie, et à ma gauche je vous présente Billy et Sam. Nous sommes tous adultes et nous vous demandons donc pour l'instauration d'un ambiance plus sympa de nous appeler par nos prénoms, et avec votre accord nous vous appellerons également par vos prénoms. »

« Cool », me dis-je, « ca commence plutôt bien ». Après un rapide coup d'œil autours de moi afin de jauger mes futurs camarades cette première impression se confirma.

Esmée prit la parole: « Étant donné que personne ne se connait nous avons cru bon de faire les listes de répartitions dans les différentes chambres. Ce sont des chambres de 3 mais si bien sûr il devait y avoir un soucis quelconque avec vos colocataires n'hésitez pas à venir nous en parler. Allons y, chambre N°1: Mike, Eric, Quil; chambre N° 2: Angela, Rosalie, Alice; Chambre n° 3: ... »

Les noms et numéros de chambre s'égrenaient et la panique en moi grandissait: « Ils m'ont oublié », pensais-je, « En fait je n'ai pas bien lu le courrier, je n'étais pas prise, et maintenant je suis là et je vais mourir de honte quand il ne restera plus que moi et qu'ils me diront... »

Je fût interrompu dans mon délire par un raclement de gorge significatif sur ma droite. Coup d'œil rapide: le beau gosse, « Bien joué Bella » pensais-je « comment passer pour une cinglée perchée dès le premier jour ! », il me gratifia alors d'un sourire double fossettes plus que charmant et je ne pu m'empêcher d'être partagée entre: « Waou, mais c'est un pousse au crime d'être aussi craquant, si il me refait un coup comme ca je me liquéfie sur place avant de lui sauter dessus ! » et « Non mais regardez-moi ce tombeur, si il croit que je vais fondre aussi facilement il se fourre le doigt dans... »

Un léger coup de coude dans les côtes (décidément je vais vraiment finir par y penser sérieusement à ce croche-patte !) me ramena à la réalité.

« … plus que vous 3, alors si Mademoiselle cela ne vous dérange pas de partager votre toit avec ces 2 charmants jeunes hommes, l'affaire est réglée. »

Re-sourire dévastateur du bel Edward à mon attention, suivi de près par une poignée de main amicale: « Salut, moi c'est Jasper. Désolé de devoir perturber ton intimité pendant ces quelques mois, on va essayer de se faire les plus discrets possible. Tu veux un coup de main pour ta valise ? »


	2. Chapter 2

_Merci pour vos reviews encourageantes sur le précédent chapitre !_

_J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira tout autant, voire plus !_

_Enjoy !_

**Chapitre 2:**

_Edward: 1 / Bella: 0_

**POV Edward**

Bon ben tant qu'à être coincé sur cette île pendant 6 mois au moins je m'aperçois avec plaisir qu'il y a matière à observer, voir plus si affinités ! À vu de nez on doit être presque autant de mecs que de nanas et pour ne pas faillir à ma réputation, il y en a quelques unes que j'ajouterai bien à ma collection!

Miss Boucles d'or et son air hautain me plaisent bien, quoique les beautés froides sont vite fatigantes...

Miss cheveux en pétard et son air de lutin ne sont pas mal non plus, quoique peut être un peu petite à mon goût...

Je crois en fait que c'est définitivement Miss Je-vis-sur-ma-planète et son air innocent qui m'attirent le plus.

Le temps de faire toutes ces considérations et nous n'étions plus que 3 à faire face à Carlisle: moi, un blondinet pâlichon et ma Miss préférée.

J'en profitais pour laisser mes yeux se balader un peu. Ses cheveux se déversaient en boucles brunes jusqu'au milieu de son dos, sa taille fine était moulée dans un t-shirt Vintage des Stones, et son jean taille basse avait l'inconvénient de ne ne pas épouser les formes de ses fesses, mais l'avantage de dévoiler quelques centimètres d'une peau laiteuse et tatouée dans le bas du dos, tout à fait à mon goût ! Autours d'elle flottait une odeur de réglisse incroyablement enivrante.

J'étais donc perdu dans ma contemplation de la demoiselle, dont les formes féminines, bien que quelque peu cachées sous un look de skateuse grungy, avaient l'air tout à fait appétissantes, quand une voix de baryton me sortit de ma rêverie:

**« Nous avons dans la mesure du possible essayé de faire des chambres unisexe »**, expliqua Carlisle, **« mais la promotion de cette année n'étant pas tout à fait équitable entre filles et garçons il n'y a donc plus qu'une seule chambre à pourvoir et il ne reste que vous 3, alors si Mademoiselle cela ne vous dérange pas de partager votre toit avec ces 2 charmants jeunes hommes, l'affaire est réglée. »**

**« De mieux en mieux »**, pensais-je, **« Voilà qui facilite grandement, du moins géographiquement, son chemin jusqu'à mon lit ! Aller, première étape les présentations. »**

_« Salut, moi c'est Jasper. Désolé de devoir perturber ton intimité pendant ces quelques mois, on va essayer de se faire les plus discrets possible. Tu veux un coup de main pour ta valise ? »_

**« Non mais je rêve, Monsieur est courtois et gentleman en plus de ca ! »**, soufflais-je intérieurement, **« Bon, ben un peu de compétition n'a jamais fait de mal et puis ca met un peu de piquant. Soyons bon joueur, que la partie commence ! »**

**POV Bella**

**« Que.. Quoi ? Partager ma chambre avec qui ? »**, pensais-je, le cerveau un peu embrumé.

Bon ok, la bonne nouvelle c'est que je fais bien partie des 30 participants, il n'y a pas eu d'erreur, j'ai bien reçu le bon courrier. Mais... attendez là, j'ai pas tout suivi...

QUOI ?... Ils m'ont collée avec 2 gars (dont le super beau gosse intimidant qui se la pète par dessus le marché) ! NON, jute MOI ! Sur la bonne douzaine de nanas ici il a fallut que ca tombe sur moi...

Déjà que j'avais du mal à me faire à l'idée de partager ces petits 15m2 avec des filles, alors là c'était le pompon !

Bon, on prend sa respiration, et on affiche un air sûr de soi et détaché pour donner le change.

_« Salut, moi c'est Jasper. Désolé de devoir perturber ton intimité pendant ces quelques mois, on va essayer de se faire les plus discrets possible. Tu veux un coup de main pour ta valise ? »_

**« Charmant »**, pensais-je.

**« Salut ! Moi c'est Isabella mais tout le monde m'appelle Bella. Merci pour la valise mais t'inquiète ca va aller, je bouge souvent et j'ai pris l'habitude de voyager léger ! Par contre j'ai pas entendu **(« _ou plutôt écouté », ajoutais-je pour moi même !_)** où se trouvait notre chambre donc je veux bien te suivre »**, répondis-je à Jasper en arborant un air angélique !

**« Salut, moi c'est Edward »**. Il avait surgit sans bruit de derrière moi et rien que le son de sa voix posée et sensuelle, me colla des frissons. Je pris soin bien sûr de ne rien laisser paraître et conservais mon air angélique. Jasper se rapprocha, nous fîmes les présentations et échangeâmes les politesses de rigueur.

**« Bon et bien, je suppose qu'on va tous au même endroit !»**, entonna Jasper en ouvrant la marche.

Il n'y avait qu'un petite centaine de mètre à parcourir jusqu'à la chambre et nous marchions l'un derrière l'autre dans un silence religieux. Cependant, je pouvais sentir SON regard brûlant posé sur moi, me détaillant, et cette sensation me rendait nerveuse. Je n'avais qu'une peur: que ma légendaire maladresse me joue un sale tour au moment le plus inopportun et que je me retrouve, humiliée, les fesses par terre, sous le regard compatissant de l'adonis Edward.

Arrivés à bon port, et sans encombres, Jasper, ouvrit la porte de ce qui ressemblait à une cabane de chasse en rondins de bois, et en parfait galant homme me laissa y pénétrer la première.

Le confort était sommaire et l'ameublement rustique, mais l'endroit était assez mignon et me plut tout de suite. Nous fîmes rapidement le tour du propriétaire: chacun avait sa propre petite armoire accolée à son lit et je dois dire que j'étais heureuse de na pas devoir exposer mes sous-vêtements à la vue de tous dans une armoire commune ! La salle de bain semblait, à ma grande surprise assez confortable. La (grande!) cabine douche me ravit ! Il faut dire que je hais prodigieusement les rideaux de douche qui viennent se coller à vous sans qu'on puisse s'en dépêtrer, alors à la vue de ces grandes parois vitrées je ne pus m'empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement.

Les hommes me laissèrent choisir mon lit (celui sous la fenêtre, au fond de la pièce et en face de la salle de bain) et nous commençâmes à déballer nos affaires.

**POV Edward**

Le regard rivé sur la partie inférieure de son anatomie, je ne pu m'empêcher de penser que j'avais hérité de la meilleure place dans notre petit groupe de marcheurs.

J'étais captivé par le balancier que faisaient ses hanches. Et ce tatoo me rendait fou, je n'en apercevait qu'un petit morceau et me demandais ce qu'il représentait, quelle superficie de son corps il couvrait et si elle en avait d'autres... Je m'imaginais alors laissant courir mes mains sur son corps dessinant les contours de ces gravures cutanées... Elle devait avoir la peau si douce...

Ces pensées avaient déclenché chez moi un phénomène physique pour le moins agréable mais qui devenait de plus en plus évident, et, au moment où j'entrais à sa suite dans la chambre je dû faire un immense effort de concentration pour faire « retomber la pression » (pense à un truc ridicule, pense à un truc honteux, pense à un truc triste... La fois où j'ai pas lâché le tire-fesse à temps et où je me suis encastré dans le tas de neige ! Là... C'est bon, ca va mieux...).

Lorsque la belle eu choisi lequel des 3 lits lui convenait le mieux nous nous mîmes d'accord avec Jasper et j'héritais du couchage près de la porte. Jasper, quant à lui, s'était auto-attribué sans le savoir le rôle du chaperon et dormirait donc entre la proie et le chasseur !

Alors que je commençais à sortir jeans et t-shirts de mon sac et à les jeter négligemment sur le lit, Jasper nous demanda si l'on ne voyait pas d'objection à ce qu'il inaugure la salle de bain en prenant une petite douche.

**« Non, mec, pas de soucis, vas-y ! Et puis comme ca il y fera déjà chaud pour les suivants ! »**, déclarais-je.

Bella, concentrée sur son rangement, se contenta d'un petit **« Hum, hum »**, en guise de bénédiction.

Une fois Jasper enfermé dans la salle de bain, je repris mon déballage tout en observant ouvertement Miss maniaque.

Trop occupée à replier tous ses vêtements et à ranger les t-shirts avec les t-shirts, les jeans avec les jeans et les pulls avec les pulls, elle ne m'entendit pas approcher.

**« Hum, excuse-moi »**, murmurais-je lorsque je ne me trouvais plus qu'à quelques centimètres derrière elle.

**POV Bella**

_« Hum, excuse-moi »_

Trop soucieuse de jouer à l'indifférente et la fille très occupée pour ne pas avoir l'air mal à l'aise, le son de sa voix si proche me fit sursauter et je lâchais la pile de t-shirts que je tenais quelques instants plus tôt.

En une demie seconde je m'étais retournée face à lui et nous nous étions baissés au même moment pour ramasser mes fringues.

Nous évitâmes de justesse, et pas grâce à moi, le typique double coup de tête/éclats de rire gênés/baiser.

Je me redressais vitesse grand V, les rouges rosies par cette proximité inattendue.

**« Oh my god, c'est quoi son parfum ? Ce mec sent incroyablement bon »**, pensais-je, ce qui n'arrangea pas la couleur de mes joues.

Pendant ce temps Edward se redressait à son tour mais beaucoup plus lentement que moi, comme s'il avait décidé de profiter du moment pour me détailler des pieds à la tête.

Quand son visage parfait fit enfin face au mien je me retrouvais coincée entre les étagères de vêtements derrière moi, la porte de l'armoire sur ma gauche et... la perfection faite mâle à quelques centimètres devant moi.

Il me regardait intensément dans les yeux sans rien dire et mon regard à moi, gêné et incapable de se fixer quelque part, naviguait donc entre ses superbes prunelles émeraudes et sa bouche... ah... sa bouche... mon Dieu ! Des lèvres charnues aux contours impeccables, une teinte de fruit rouge qui donne envie d'y goûter, et ce petit sourire en coin esquissé tout en se mordillant le coin de la lèvre inférieure... J'allais défaillir !

Je me rendis alors compte que ce ravissant visage se rapprochait lentement du mien tout en continuant de me fixer. J'étais tétanisée et serrais ma pile de t-shirt contre ma poitrine. Tout en s'avançant, sa jambe frôla la mienne, tandis que sa main vint se poser sur l'étagère à hauteur de mon visage. Je sentais son souffle sur ma peau et j'étais au bord de la combustion spontanée. Mon pouls s'accélérait de plus en plus, mon souffle se faisait plus court et plus saccadé et les petits papillons au creux de mon ventre firent leur apparition.

C'en était trop, je fermais les yeux, me laissais aller et pensais **« Oh ! Edward ! Vas-y, prend moi maintenant ! Fait moi jouir, là, debout contre l'armoire ! »**

Mais... rien...

Au dernier moment son visage dévia de sa trajectoire et ses lèvres vinrent murmurer à mon oreille: **« Ça t'ennuie si je passe après Jasper à la douche ? »**.

**« QUOI ? Non mais c'est une blague ! »**, hurla mon corps frustré alors que ma bouche, elle, restait bêtement entr'ouverte cherchant quelque chose d'intelligent à répondre.

Il s'était bien sûr légèrement reculé pour contempler son effet, mais était toujours là devant moi, affichant un sourire victorieux et attendant une réponse de ma part.

Je fis mon possible pour me calmer et reprendre contenance, tout en élaborant déjà ma future vengeance.

**« Ah, tu veux jouer à ce petit jeu là avec moi ? »**, me dis-je, **« Très bien, je suis prête, on va jouer, mais sache que c'est moi qui fais les règles désormais ! Et la règle N°1 est: Tous les coups sont permis !»**

Je lui poussais alors le bras, me retournais calmement vers les étagères, posais ma pile de t-shirts sur l'une d'elle et quand je lui fis de nouveau face je répondis: **« Oui, vas-y je t'en prie. De toutes façons ca tombe bien nous avions prévu d'aller nous balader avec Jasper après sa douche afin de mieux faire connaissance »**.

Au même moment, comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées, Jasper sortit de la salle de bain dans un nuage de vapeur.

Je refermai vivement la porte de mon armoire et lançai en me dirigeant vers lui: **« C'est bon ? On y va ? »**.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre je l'attrapai par le bras et nous sortîmes de la chambre.


	3. Chapter 3

_Merci aux revieweuses pour leurs très sympathiques messages !_

_J'espère que cette suite ne s'est pas trop fait attendre et si c'est le cas pour me faire pardonner j'ai rajouté à ce chapitre l'ingrédient magique:...LEMON !_

_Eh oui, maintenant que la situation est posée et les perso bien définis il est temps le vrai petit jeu !_

_Bonne lecture ! Et n'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis !_

_:)  
_

**Chapitre 3**

_Jeux de mains..._

**POV Edward**

Alors là, MERDE ! Je ne m'y attendais pas à celle-là !

Je dois bien reconnaître que le Miss a de l'aplomb.

Bon ok, je peux dire avec certitude que je lui fais de l'effet. Je pense franchement que j'aurais pu faire ce que je voulais d'elle alors qu'elle était coincée contre cette armoire, et honnêtement j'ai longtemps hésité entre l'enlacer et l'embrasser fiévreusement ou m'amuser un peu et lui faire le coup de la frustration. Mais rien que l'air paumé qu'elle affichait à la suite de mon petit show valait le coup, tout bonnement jouissif !

Je me demandais néanmoins pourquoi j'avais agit de la sorte. C'était pourtant tellement simple d'habitude d'attirer les filles dans mon lit... Pourquoi m'étais-je autant compliqué la vie avec elle ?

J'aurais pu enfiler mon éternel costume de gentil garçon pseudo-romantique, lui faire les yeux doux, la complimenter et l'écouter un peu me raconter ses problèmes et hop, ni une, ni deux c'était dans la poche !

Mais qu'est-ce qui cloche chez moi ?

"**Tu sais très bien ce qui cloche chez toi"**, me répondit ma conscience, **"cette fille t'a tourneboulé, elle a joué à la mystérieuse inaccessible et tu as voulu jouer à ton tour ! Elle te trouble car elle est différente de tes conquêtes habituelles. Et tu dois bien te l'avouer, sa réaction et la façon dont elle a su retourner la situation à son avantage t'intrigue et t'excite au plus haut point"**

Je repensai alors à la position de proximité dans laquelle nous nous tenions quelques minutes auparavant, l'odeur sucrée de sa peau, le soulèvement de sa poitrine de plus en plus rapide, son souffle chaud... J'avais vraiment besoin de prendre une douche... froide !

Mais auparavant je profitai d'avoir les lieux pour moi tout seul pour fureter un peu. Bella avait laissé traîner quelques trucs et je m'assis donc au bord de son lit et passai en revue ces babioles afin d'en apprendre un peu plus sur elle.

Passeport: Isabella Marie Swan, née en 1984, à …...

Ipod: Morceau en cours, _Sex on fire_ des KOL (Hum, sympa, y aurait-il un message ?); listes de lectures, Ben Harper, Jack Johnson, Donavon Frankenreiter, Placebo, Massive Attack, Green Day, les Red Hot, AC/DC, les Doors, les Beatles... Waou, mais c'est une encyclopédie de la musique cette nana ! En tous cas, pas mal ! Cool et rock'n'roll, tout ce que j'aime !

Bouquins: _Mange, prie, aime _de Elizabeth Gilbert et _Les racines du mal_ de Maurice Dantec, goûts éclectiques mais sympas, elle me plait de plus en plus !

Fringues: Roxy, Oxbow, Volcom, baggys, jeans, beaucoup de couleurs... sympa ! Par contre 1 seule jupe et 0 string... Dommage...

Trousse de toilette: Et là on reconnaît la vraie fille ! Tout un tas produits, lotions, bouteilles dont j'ignore totalement l'utilité ! Des trucs de maquillage, une pince à épiler, des capotes ? Intéressant !...

Parfum: Lolita Lempika, joli flacon ! Je le débouchai et... oh mon Dieu ! Cet arôme envoutant !

On dit que le sens olfactif est le plus puissant et je confirme ! A peine avais-je approché le nez du vaporisateur que je revivais une nouvelle fois ma quasi-étreinte avec la belle, je fermai les yeux et inspirai plus profondément l'effluve sucrée. Mon subconscient s'affola alors et m'inonda d'images érotiques toutes plus explicites les unes que les autres où, inlassablement, j'embrassais, je caressai, je léchai, je mordillai, j'agrippai la peau si douce de Bella...

J'avais vaporisé un peu de ce nectar sur l'intérieur de mon poignet, et les yeux toujours fermés, inspirant encore plus intensément, je me laissai tomber sur le lit (SON lit...).

Ma main droite se dirigea alors instinctivement vers le bas de mon ventre, ce qui me fit frissonner de plaisir; elle passa ensuite rapidement sous la barrière de l'élastique de mon caleçon et je constatai alors l'ampleur de mon désir pour cette fille ! Mon excitation était telle que le bout de mon gland avait commencé à perler, j'y passai alors lentement mon pouce en finissant de le décalotter, tout en tenant fermement ma queue...HUM... Je recommençai alors le mouvement de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort... Oh, putain, que c'est bon !

Le pouce titillant toujours l'extrémité de mon gland, qui était maintenant parfaitement lubrifié, je commençai alors de lents va et viens de la main le long de mon membre gonflé...OHHhh...

N'y tenant plus j'intensifiai la cadence et senti, si cela était encore possible, ma queue grandir et durcir encore sous mes caresses. Le nez collé à mon poignet respirant à pleins poumons son parfum je cambrai mon bassin vers l'avant et m'imposai alors un rythme de friction frénétique... OH PUTAIN ! OH PUTAIN! HUUUMMMmmmm...

Je sentis alors mon suc chaud se déverser par saccades entre mes doigts, mes muscles se relâchèrent, mon corps entier était parcouru de frissons... j'étais au paradis !

Je restai immobile quelques minutes ne pouvant me résoudre à ouvrir les yeux, ce qui me ramènerait brutalement à la réalité, et je ne voulais pas, je voulais prolonger au maximum ce moment de pur plaisir.

Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin et je décidai donc au bout de quelques minutes supplémentaires de mettre un terme à mon fantasme et d'aller finalement prendre cette douche qui se faisait de plus en plus nécessaire.

**POV Bella:**

Une fois à l'extérieur il sembla clair que je devais quelques explications à Jasper pour mon étrange comportement.

**«Écoute, merci d'avoir joué le jeu »**, entamai-je, **« mais j'avais besoin de te parler »**.

Je savais que je ne voulais pas lui révéler ce qui c'était vraiment passé (ou plutôt PAS passé !) entre Edward et moi pendant qu'il était sous la douche, mais mon cerveau, qui cogitait alors à 300km/h, n'avais pas encore inventé d'histoire assez satisfaisante à mon goût...

**« Pas de soucis »**, me répondit-il gentiment, **« je t'écoute »**.

Je pris une mine préoccupée et nous commençâmes à marcher silencieusement côte à côte pendant que j'échafaudais mon plan machiavélique.

**« Voilà, je sais que ce n'est pas très confortable comme cohabitation de se retrouver pour moi avec 2 gars et pour toi et Edward avec une nana »**, commençai-je, **« il va falloir qu'on partage l'intimité des uns et des autres pendant 6 mois donc je pense qu'il est important qu'on sache tous à quoi s'attendre de la part de nos colocataires »**.

Jasper, qui ne voyait pas du tout où je voulais en venir, me regardait avec un air sérieux et concentré, m'invitant par un **« hum, hum »** à continuer.

**« Je pense donc qu'il est important que tu saches qu'Edward a profité du moment où tu te douchais pour se confier à moi »**.

**« Ok »**, répliqua Jasper.

**« Et il m'a clairement fait comprendre que... Comment te dire ca sans te choquer ? »**

Mes talents d'improvisation et de comédienne m'impressionnaient moi-même !

**« Vas-y n'ai pas peur, je t'écoute, ca a l'air grave »**, lança Jasper, sur le front duquel un air de plus en plus inquiet se dessinait.

**« Eh bien voilà, Edward te trouve très à son goût et m'a demandé s'il devait craindre une quelconque compétition de ma part car il compte bien mettre tout en œuvre pour te séduire... »**.

« Non mais comment ai-je fais pour trouver un truc aussi ÉNORME? », me demandai-je, « je suis vraiment trop forte ! »

**« QUOI ? »** lança jasper en s'arrêtant net et en me fixant, **« Tu me fais marcher là, non ? Tu plaisantes ? »**

«** Non, pourquoi ? »** répliquai-je, assez décontenancée par sa réaction.

**« Eh bien disons que, étant moi même gay, je peux me vanter en général d'avoir des antennes assez efficaces pour repérer mes semblables et sur ce coup là je suis plutôt sidéré car elles n'ont absolument pas fonctionné... Je ne me serais jamais douté que le minet aux allures de piège à filles soit gay... Comme quoi on n'est pas infaillible ! »**

« Alors là » pensai-je, « c'est tout bonnement GÉNIAL ! Jasper est gay ! Si je m'étais doutée un seul instant... Tout cela rend mon plan de revanche encore plus diabolique ! Le tombeur de ces dames ne va pas comprendre ce qui lui arrive ».

Je jubilais !

Je fis la fille prise au dépourvu: **« Ah bon, toi aussi tu es gay ? Ah ben c'est cool ! Tu ne dois donc pas être très choqué par cette révélation je suppose ? Et tu dois me prendre pour une cinglée en plus de ca ? »**.

**« Non, tu rigoles, je ne te prends pas du tout pour une cinglée »**, me répondis Jasper. **« Je pense en effet que si j'avais été hétéro c'est le genre de nouvelle qui aurait pu me faire flipper: partager ma chambre avec un homo et à qui je plais par dessus le marché ! Mais là je dois dire que c'est plutôt émoustillant ! Il faut bien avouer qu'on en ferait bien son 4h du beau gosse non ? »**, ses yeux brillants en disaient long !

**« Euh, oui, peu être... »**, répondis-je gênée, **« Bon par contre si tu pouvais ne pas gaffer, je ne voudrai pas qu'il se doute que je l'ai vendu »**, ajoutai-je.

La réplique de Jasper ne se fit pas attendre: **« T'inquiète, la discrétion ca me connait ! »**.

Le jour tombait et je lui proposai alors de rentrer car je commençai à avoir un peu froid.

Extérieurement je repris mon air candide mais intérieurement je frottai mes mains l'une contre l'autre comme une gamine qui prépare un mauvais coup ! Ça allait être « _LEGEND… wait for it… DARY* ! _»

Lorsque nous pénétrâmes dans la chambre, Edward se tenait face à nous, en contre-jour, dans l'encadrement de la porte de la salle de bain, une serviette de coton blanc, qui tenait par on ne sait quel miracle sur ses hanches fines, le torse encore tout ruisselant (Hum… que j'aimerai être une goutte d'eau en ce moment, pensai-je) et ses bras musclés en action, en train de frictionner, à l'aide d'une seconde serviette, sa chevelure rebelle.

Cette vision digne du mois de Novembre du calendrier des Rugbymen me procura soudainement un gros coup de chaleur et ne pouvant détacher me yeux de ce sublime spectacle, le rouge me monta aux joues ! Je ne devais d'ailleurs pas être la seule à ressentir cela car je sentis le bras que Jasper avait enroulé autours de moi sur le chemin du retour pour me tenir chaud, se tendre et sa main se crisper sur mon épaule.

**« C'était très sympa cette petite promenade ! »**, me lança Jasper, «** c'était une très bonne idée, je te remercie Bella. »**

**« Mais je t'en prie ce fût un plaisir ! Et suis ravie que nous ayons pu faire plus ample connaissance ! »** répliquai-je à mon tour sur un ton enjoué.

Nous échangeâmes un regard complice avant de nous diriger chacun vers notre lit.

Je passai donc devant Edward pour rejoindre le mien, et je cru percevoir, dans le regard qu'il me lança, une forte contrariété face à la proximité que Jasper et affichions en revenant de notre « balade ».

Je ne relevai pas et continuai mon chemin pour rejoindre mon lit.

Sa voix m'interpella alors:

**« Ah, au fait, Swan, j'ai presque terminé, la salle de bain est à toi dans 5 minutes ! »**

Je tournai alors la tête pour lui répondre et m'aperçus que ce faisant il avait fais demi-tour tout en dénouant la serviette de sa taille et qu'il m'offrait ainsi un vue plus que ravissante sur son exceptionnel arrière-train.

**« Non mais il veut ma mort ou quoi ? Et d'où il connait mon nom d'abord, ce bellâtre ?»**, je tournai alors la tête vers Jasper qui, confortablement installé sur son lit, profitait également de la vue ! Il me fit un clin d'œil, pensant sûrement que ce spectacle lui était destiné.

Je ne pu alors m'empêcher l'espace d'un instant de m'imaginer un rapprochement entre ces 2 beaux mâles et je dois bien dire que l'idée était assez excitante... mais je la chassai vite fait et m'empressai de répondre à Edward:

**« Ok, merci. Et je te prierai de ne plus fouiller dans mes affaires à l'avenir, Cullen ! »** assénai-je sévèrement.

Je ne pouvais malheureusement pas me régaler de sa réaction, mais le silence qui suivi en disait assez long.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il sorti de la salle de bain et se dirigea vers son lit sans prêter la moindre attention ni à moi, ni à Jasper.

Je me levai et me dirigeai à mon tour vers la petite pièce lambrissée en me languissant une bonne douche relaxante.

*: How I met your mother


	4. Chapter 4

Grand merci général pour vos reviews même si j'essaie à chaque fois d'y répondre individuellement.

Les règles du jeu sont posées entre B et E et chacun en tire le profit qu'il peut !

Évidemment l'évolution de l'histoire entraîne aussi de plus en plus de lemon, pour votre plus grand plaisir j'espère !

Enjoy and review, ca fait toujours plaisir !

**Chapitre 4**

… _jeux de vilains !_

**POV Bella**

L'air était saturé d'une odeur grisante de musc et l'emprunte de ses pieds nus était encore visible sur le carrelage devant la douche.

Je me déshabillai et pénétrai dans la cabine.

Le jet d'eau chaude me fit un bien fou et je restai de longues minutes immobile, laissant couler l'eau sur ma tête.

Lorsque je fermai le robinet je remarquai que l'occupant précédent avait oublié son gel douche. J'ouvris le capuchon et... je ne sais pas comment ils font mais ils sont trop fort chez Axe ! Ils doivent ajouter un ingrédient secret à leurs savons qui rend les filles folles, parce que celui-ci ne dérogeait pas à la règle, c'était tout bonnement le paradis en bouteille !

J'humai plus que de raison cette senteur aphrodisiaque qui eut tôt fait de faire grimper ma température. Je décidai alors que le vol de quelques millilitres de ce précieux liquide passerait inaperçu et entrepris de me savonner. Je savais dès le début que c'était une très mauvaise idée et avais une vision très précise de ce vers quoi je m'embarquai mais c'est trop tentant ! Après tout, il n'avait qu'à pas l'avoir oublié...

Je fis mousser le savon entre mes mains et commençai à l'appliquer doucement sur mon corps.

Je me mis à frissonner d'excitation au premier contact de mes mains sur ma peau et je sentis mes tétons se durcir sous mes paumes. J'accentuai alors le mouvement d'effleurement de ces extrémités et sentis le feu naitre dans mon bas ventre. C'était trop bon...

Les yeux clos, la tête renversée en arrière, je laissai le jet d'eau couler le long de mon buste tout en massant et pinçant mes seins plus vigoureusement.

Évidemment mon imagination débordante et traitre en ces moments de faiblesse, m'assaillait avec les images d'un Edward à demi-nu , au corps ruisselant, les yeux débordant d'envie et s'approchant lentement de moi tel un fauve tout en enlevant la fameuse serviette de coton blanc... HUMMM...

Ma main droite avait d'elle même rejoins mon centre et commencé à titiller mon clitoris qui gonflait doucement sous mes caresses... Très vite ces doux effleurements évoluèrent en massage beaucoup plus appuyé du bout de l'index et je pouvais sentir mon sexe suinter de désir... Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure pour empêcher mes gémissements. Je fis alors glisser 2 doigts le long de ma fente et commençai de lent vas et viens dans mon intimité brûlante. Je collai mon dos à la fraiche parois vitrée et cambrai mon bassin vers l'avant afin de faciliter l'accès à mes doigts agiles... OHHHH... Bon sang, c'est trop bon ! J'ouvrai les yeux et aperçu alors droit devant moi le pommeau de douche qui me sembla soudain être devenu mon meilleur ami ! Je m'en emparai et tout en intensifiant le mouvement de pénétration de mes doigts je dirigeai alors le jet puissant sur mon clitoris surexcité...hum...hum... oh oui...oui... OUI... OUI... AHHHHH !

Mon corps entier tressauta et, les doigts toujours au chaud, je sentais mon vagin se contracter sous les assauts du plaisir.

C'est alors que j'entendis vaguement un « toc, toc, toc » à la porte, suivi d'un:

**« Tout va bien, tu t'es fais mal ? »**, demanda Jasper.

Je me décomposai...Oh putain, MERDE ! Comme s'il pouvait me voir à travers la porte, je repris alors une position beaucoup moins équivoque et répondis en bafouillant:

**« Euh... non... euh... ca va, je me suis... euh... je me suis juste cognée... ca va , merci ! »**

Dans le genre casseur d'ambiance MERCI JASPER !

J'esquissais néanmoins pour moi même un sourire coupable après ce moment d'évasion...

Je terminai donc ma douche de façon plus classique, en me lavant.

Lorsque j'ouvris la porte et apparu dans la chambre, Edward était seul, allongé sur son lit, un bouquin entre les mains.

Il leva alors les yeux vers moi et lança innocemment:

**« Tu ne t'es pas **_**cognée**_** trop fort j'espère ? », **en me fixant de ces prunelles accusatrices et malicieuses.

« Oh mon dieu, la HONTE ! » pensai-je, « Il sait ! Il sait que je me masturbais sous la douche en pensant à lui ! ». J'étais mortifiée...

Alors de deux choses l'une, soit je jouais l'innocence faisant mine de ne pas comprendre à quoi il pouvait bien faire allusion, soit je rentrais sans son jeu et lui offrais à mon tour une réponse pleine de sous-entendus.

**« Non, rassures toi. ****Tu sais je me **_**cogne**_** tellement souvent que je finis par ne plus sentir grand chose à force... »,** affirmai-je sur un ton provocant.

**« On aurait pourtant dit que c'était assez... **_**douloureux... **_**»**, insista-t-il.

**« Oui, sur le coup peut être un peu, mais la sens****ation passe très vite ensuite »**, répliquais-je toujours impassible mais en continuant de le fixer.

**« Oui, il suffit souvent de bien frotter tout de suite après, non ? », **demanda-t-il de façon tout à fait rhétorique.

**« Exactement, tu as tout compris. »**, affirmai-je afin de clore ce dangereux dialogue.

Le sourire toujours au coin des lèvres il fit mine de replonger dans sa lecture.

Fière de moi et de mon sens de la répartie je fini de me préparer en enfilant ma vieille paire de Puma rose.

Il était déjà 19h et la réunion d'accueil et d'information devait se tenir dans un quart d'heure.

Je sortis donc de la chambre en adressant un très simple « A tout' ! » à Edward et rejoignis Jasper, qui, comme un coq en pattes, avait déjà pris ses marques et discutait avec nos voisines d'en face.

**« Hey Bella, viens, je te présente les charmantes occupantes de la chambre 2 ! »** fit-il en me désignant les 3 filles regroupées autours de lui; **« Voici, Alice, Rosalie et Angela »**.

**« Salut ! »** lançai-je.

**« Salut ! »**, me répondirent-elles en cœur.

C'est Alice qui pris la parole la première: **« Alors comme ca c'est toi la chanceuse ? »**

**« Pourquoi ? »**, lui demandai-je.

**« Eh bien 2 hommes pour toi toute seule ! Et pas des moindres ! »**, argua-t-elle en lançant un clin d'œil complice à Jasper !

**« Oui, enfin, no offense Jasper »** commençai-je, **« mais j'aurais vraiment préféré ne pas être l'exception qui confirme la règle sur ce coup là ! »**

**« J'échange volontiers ta place avec la mienne ! » **lâcha naturellement Angela.

**« Oh ben non ce serait dom****mage »** s'attrista Jasper, **« Moi qui commence tout juste à me faire une nouvelle amie ! »** dit-il à mon encontre tout sourire.

**« Aller, c'est bon, je reste ta colocataire ! On ne résiste pas à une si jolie moue ! »** répondis-je à Jasper.

**« Je suis bien d'acco****rd ! »** ponctua Alice rougissante.

Ces quelques échanges m'avaient permis de me faire une première impression de nos voisines. Alice avait l'air d'une fille joyeuse et sympathique, franche et qui allait facilement vers les autres, a priori on pourrait devenir de très bonnes amies.

Angela n'avait pas dis grand chose mais je reconnaissais les commères à 100km et je pouvais affirmer qu'Angela en était une ! Il faudrait faire attention car sous des dehors naïfs je pense qu'elle pourrait être très manipulatrice !

Enfin Rosalie était pour moi une énigme. Une fille d'une beauté intimidante mais d'apparence très froide et très réservée. Elle n'avait ouvert la bouche que pour me saluer mais je la sentais observer avec attention tout ce qui se passait autours d'elle. Le contact avec elle risque d'être difficile.

Comme pour mettre un terme à mon analyse, Jasper frappa dans ses mains: **« Aller, en avant mesdemoiselles, il est temps de se rendre au pot de bienvenue ! »** plaisanta-t-il.

La réunion dura 2 bonnes heures et fût riche d'informations en tout genre: description des modules obligatoires, distribution de nos emplois du temps, renseignements sur les modules optionnels et dates auxquelles les tirages au sort seront effectués. Tout ceci était très bien organisé.

Nous avions cours théoriques tous les matins jusqu'à midi puis, 2 après-midi par semaine nos modules optionnels et le reste du temps était intitulé: Travail de recherche sur temps libre. Les participants n'habitant pas trop loin avaient l'autorisation de rentrer dans leur famille un week end sur 3 ce qui réjouissait Jasper qui vivait avec son frère et sa mère à quelques 80km de l'île.

Soudain je pris conscience que je serais donc seule avec Edward un week end sur 3...Je me sentais à la fois toute excitée à cette idée mais aussi totalement désemparée. Je levai les yeux de mon bloc notes pour parcourir la salle à sa recherche et le trouvai pile en face de moi, son regard profond ancré sur moi.

« Je suis certaine qu'il vient lui aussi de réaliser la même chose » pensai-je un pincement au cœur.

Comme pour confirmer mes pensées, il passa alors lentement sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure...

Je détournai le regard rougissante.

La réunion s'acheva sur une invitation à tous se retrouver sur la plage pour un barbecue géant.

J'étais morte de faim, c'était vraiment une idée de génie !

Je faussai néanmoins compagnie à mes nouvelles camarades pour faire un rapide saut à la chambre et récupérer une petite laine.

En entrant dans la chambre je m'aperçus qu'Edward avait oublié d'éteindre sa lampe de chevet. Quelque chose attira alors mon œil: son passeport !

« A mon tour de jouer les indiscrètes ! » pensai-je en me saisissant de l'objet « je ne sais pas comment tu as su mon nom de famille mais tu as bien du le lire quelque part à mon insu, alors voyons voir ce que je peux apprendre de toi... Edward... Cullen » lis-je à haute voix « de...New York ! Voyez-vous ca ! » m'exclamai-je « né le 7 Janvier 1980 ! 30 ans ! Intéressant ! ».

Contente des informations que j'avais déniché et surtout tendue à l'idée de ma faire prendre sur le fait, je reposai le passeport à sa place, éteignis la lampe et m'empressai d'attraper un pull dans mon armoire.

Un rapide coup d'œil au miroir en pied derrière la porte de salle de bain (Dieu merci ils avaient pensé à nous les filles !) , face, profil, dos et... oh putain de merde mais c'est quoi cette tâche !

Bella la poisse ! Il devait y avoir une seule chaise sur laquelle un gros dégueulasse avait collé son chewing-gum et bien sur c'est sur celle-là que j'avais posé mes fesses !

Je me dépêchai de retourner vers mon armoire tout en me déboutonnant. J'attrapai un jean propre, le jetai sur mon lit, me débarrassai de mes chaussures et ôtai celui que je portai.

C'est au moment où je me penchai pour attraper mon pantalon de rechange que je me sentis observée.

« L'enfoiré ! » pensai-je avant de décider de faire celle qui ne s'était rendue compte de rien.

J'en profitai donc pour ralentir le mouvement en jouant à fond la carte de la coquine !

Je creusai donc un peu plus mon dos tout en attrapant le vêtement, que je dépliai ensuite tranquillement avant de le positionner devant ma silhouette pour voir ce que ca donnait. J'enfilai ensuite toujours aussi lentement une jambe, puis la seconde et je pris alors une pose très suggestive, les fesses bombées et le ventre rentré tout en faisant glisser le tissu le long de mes jambes...

C'est au moment où j'allai recouvrir mes fesses que je lançai, imprévisible et sans même me détourner: **« Ça va ? La vue t'excite, Cullen ? »**

**POV Edward**

Si la vue m'excite ? Putain ! Tu m'étonnes qu'elle m'excite ! C'est fou comme on peut vite se sentir très à l'étroit dans son jean parfois !

Mais ca je ne pouvais pas le lui dire, j'avais commencé à jouer au goujat il était hors de question de retourner ma veste maintenant, je suis trop têtu et trop fier pour ca ! Et puis ce petit jeu me plait, finalement ! Alors let's play !

**« Rêves pas Swan ! Si tu savais le nombre de paires de fesses que j'ai eu le bonheur d'admirer, voire plus,... Les tien****nes ne me font ni chaud ni froid ! »** rétorquai-je cinglant !

**« Eh bien tant mieux parce que c'est la première et dernière fois que tu les vois ! »**, répondit-elle d'un ton calme mais où je pouvais sentir la vexation.

Elle ne pu alors s'empêcher d'ajouter: **«**** Et d'abord, je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ? »**

**«Tout ne tourne pas autours de ta petite personne, Swan ! »**, envoyai-je, **« J'ai juste oublié mes clopes. »**

Je posai un genou sur mon lit et me penchai pour atteindre le tiroir de la table de nuit où j'avais rangé mon paquet de Lucky quelques heures plus tôt.

Il se produisit alors quelque chose d'assez inattendu.

Tout en avançant à pas feutrés vers mon lit elle avait commencé à s'adresser à moi d'une voix sensuelle: **« Alors tu veux dire que, petit un, tu ne m****'as pas suivi jusqu'ici ? Petit deux, tu ne m'as pas maté en arrivant ? Et petit trois, je ne te fait donc...aucun...effet ? »**

Elle avait susurré ces derniers mots dans le creux de mon oreille en prenant le temps de détacher chaque syllabe.

A quatre pattes sur mon lit et la tête baissée vers le fameux tiroir, ma position l'avait obligée à se pencher pour coller ses lèvres sur mon oreille ce qui m'avait offert une sublime vision sur son décolleté. Envouté par sa voix et son parfum et totalement absorbé par le « paysage », elle ne me laissa pas le temps de lui répondre et murmura: **« Menteur...! »**, avant d'attraper mon lobe d'oreille entre ses dents et d'y faire lentement glisser sa langue.

Je poussai un gémissement de plaisir avant de me redresser brusquement, de l'attraper par taille et de la coller violemment contre moi.

**« Tu n'es qu'un menteur Cullen! Je **_**sens**_** parfaitement bien l'effet que je te fais en ce moment »** dit-elle en me fixant d'un air malicieux.

Oh bon sang, cette fille me rend marteau !

Elle posa alors sa main sur mon torse avant de la faire glisser lentement vers le bas. Lorsqu'elle arriva à hauteur de ma ceinture elle l'empoigna violemment, me pressant encore plus fort contre elle. Mon érection était à son apogée et elle ne pouvait pas l'ignorer.

**« Tu sais ce qu'il te faudrait là... maintenant... tout de suite ? »** m'interrogea-t-elle tout en débouclant ma ceinture et en faisant sauter un à un les boutons de mon jean.

J'étais en feu et sentir ses doigts frôler le tissu recouvrant ma queue me rendait fou.

Je restai silencieux; elle avait pris le contrôle et j'aimais beaucoup cela.

Je rendis les armes et décidai donc de m'abandonner totalement au sort qu'elle m'avait réservé.

Elle passa sa main sous mon t-shirt et caressant ma peau la remonta jusqu'à hauteur de mes pectoraux. Et là elle... me repoussa violemment en arrière sur le lit.

Je m'écrasai comme une merde sur le dos, le jean à moitié défait et le regard interrogateur.

**« Il te faudrait une bonne douche froide Cullen ! »** lâcha-t-elle, impitoyable.

M'abandonnant à mon triste sort, elle se dirigea ensuite vers la porte, triomphante, avant de conclure: **« Bon, je te laisse, j'ai rendez-vous avec Jasper et les filles, sur la plage ».**


	5. Chapter 5

_Et Voilà les suite chaude des aventures de B and E !_

_Merci pour vos reviews (je vais essayer de répondre personnellement aux dernières sur le chapitre 4, car je n'ai pas eu le temps jusque là et m'en excuse !)_

_Merci aussi à toutes celles (et peut être ceux, qui sait ?) qui m'ont ajouté en alerte ou dans leur auteurs favoris !_

_Je vais essayer de ne décevoir personne !_

_Dégustez bien ce chapitre et n'hésitez pas à commenter !_

**Chapitre 5**

_Cap ou pas cap ?_

**POV Bella**

Une fois la porte franchie je m'y adossai et soufflai un bon coup.

OMG ! J'étais à deux doigts de craquer ! Je ne vais pas pouvoir jouer à ce petit jeu encore bien longtemps… Cet irrésistible connard me plait trop et il a beau avoir la panoplie complète des attitudes qui m'agacent prodigieusement, je ne vais bientôt plus pouvoir résister à mes hormones.

Enfin, en tous cas pour ce soir je suis bien contente d'avoir gagné ma petite revanche, un partout cher Edward, balle au centre !

Tout en me dirigeant vers le bruit et les lumières de la plage, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de repenser au culot dont j'avais fait preuve et un petit sourire se dessina au coin de mes lèvres.

N'empêche, il avait l'air en GRANDE forme l'apollon ce soir, j'aurai tout de même bien aimé voir ca de plus près…

Jasper m'arracha de mes rêveries : **« Eh, Bella ? Où étais-tu passée ? »**

**« J'avais un peu froid, j'****ai juste fait un saut rapide à la chambre pour prendre un pull »**, lui répondis-je le plus naturellement du monde.

**« Tiens, voilà qui devrait te réchauffer d'avantage ! »** s'exclama Alice en me tendant un verre qui semblait contenir un truc genre Punch ou Sangria.

Elle semblait elle-même en avoir déjà absorbé une certaine quantité car elle était encore plus joyeuse et sautillante que quelques heures auparavant.

Jasper n'était pas en reste et ils semblaient tous deux s'amuser comme des petits fous

**« ****Eh Alice, cul sec, cap ou pas cap ? »** la défia-t-il.

Sans prendre le temps de répondre elle approcha le verre de ses lèvres en lui souriant et le vida d'un trait avant d'exploser d'un rire très communicatif !

**« Et toi Jasper »** l'interrogea-t-elle **« Me battre au bras de fer, cap ou pas cap ? »**

**« Tu rigoles ? »**, répondit-il avant de la prendre par le bras et de l'entraîner vers la table de camping la plus proche.

Il s'y installèrent l'un en face de l'autre avec une lueur de défi dans les yeux, il ne manquait plus que les colts et la musique de Western !

Tout comme Angela et Rosalie je les avais suivis, et nous nous installâmes sur les bancs à leurs côtés comme de bons supporters !

Tout en m'installant à la califourchon sur le banc de manière à avoir une meilleure vue sur le « combat », j'envoyai malencontreusement mon coude dans les côtes de la personne qui était déjà installée derrière moi. Je tournai alors la tête pour m'excuser, mais ne réussi qu'à produire un son entre le bredouillage et le grognement à la vue du charmant jeune homme que j'avais violenté.

« Mais ce n'est pas possible, c'est une formation pour devenir mannequin chez Calvin Klein ! » pensai-je.

**« Il n'y a pas de mal »** me répondit le bel éphèbe tout sourire, **« C'est une très bonne tactique pour engager la conversation et faire connaissance »**, me dit-il moqueur. **« Au fait moi c'est Emmett »**

**« Bella »**, lui répondis-je avec un sourire gêné.

**« Je suis enchanté Bella ! Alors que peux-tu m'apprendre sur ta jolie personne ? »**.

Il avait demandé cela d'une voix très douce et posée et nous commençâmes donc à faire plus ample connaissance.

Tout en restant assise à califourchon, j'avais détourné mon attention du jeu de bras de fer qui s'était transformé en concours, et avais tourné le buste dans sa direction, position plus favorable à la discussion.

Il avait l'allure et la carrure du bad boy, mais des traits tellement fins et des yeux d'un bleu pâle magnifique qui respiraient la gentillesse, qu'on avait juste envie qu'il nous prenne dans ses grand bras forts. Ses cheveux étaient blonds, mi-longs et son bouc lui donnait encore plus l'apparence d'un nounours. De grands tatouages dépassaient de ses manches de t-shirt mettant en relief ses muscles, ce qui me plaisait beaucoup.

Nous restâmes un bon moment à parler de tout et de rien, à rigoler et à trinquer, c'était très agréable, nous avions beaucoup de choses en commun.

J'aurai pu rester ainsi une éternité si je n'avais pas soudainement remarqué qu'Edward était installé pile poil en face de moi et me fixait se son regard intense tout en faisant une cour effrénée à Rosalie.

Je détournai rapidement le regard. Je ne voulais pas qu'Emmett s'aperçoive de quoi que ce soit, je fis donc mine de rien, ce qui fonctionna très bien.

« L'enfoiré ! » pensai-je « Mais depuis combien de temps était-il assis là à m'observer ? ».

Au même moment à quelques mètres de nous, près du feu de camp, quelqu'un eu la bonne idée de commencer à gratter quelques accords sur sa guitare pendant que d'autres le rejoignirent en chantant.

Je me tournai donc vers eux puis tout en m'installant plus confortablement je posai mon dos contre la poitrine d'Emmett, en lui demandant **« Je peux ? ».**

**« Pas de soucis »**, répondit-il en se rapprochant un peu plus. Il enroula alors ses bras autours de moi, me pressant un peu plus fort contre lui.

J'aurai pu m'endormir là, j'étais trop bien…

Malheureusement en bonne maso que je suis-je ne pu m'empêcher de jeter un œil vers Edward qui me fixai toujours et… Non, mais c'est pas vrai ?

Rosalie et lui s'étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre dans la même position qu'Emmett et moi avions adopté.

**« Je rêve ! » **pensai-je **« Mais à quoi il joue ? ».**

Tout en me regardant il murmurait des choses à l'oreille de Rosalie, qui avait posé sa tête sur son épaule et sur le visage de laquelle se dessinait un sourire sexy.

**« Garce ! »** pensai-je.

Je renversai alors mon tour ma tête en arrière contre l'épaule d'Emmett et vins poser ma main contre l'arrière de sa nuque afin d'attirer son visage contre le mien.

Lorsque ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes je poussai un soupire de bien être.

Sa langue commença a caresser doucement mes lèvres et au même moment il posa sa main droite sur l'arrière de ma tête faisant courir son pouce sur ma joue dans un geste tendre.

J'entr'ouvris alors les lèvres, laissant nos langues se rencontrer et se dompter. Notre baiser devint plus passionné, nos langues menant un duel acharné et je pouvais sentir sa respiration s'accélérer ainsi que son désir pour moi grandir dans mon dos...

A bout de souffle, nous mirent un terme à cette étreinte brûlante. Je déposai alors un doux baiser sur sa joue. Nous demeurâmes quelques instants les yeux dans les yeux, puis, la pénombre, l'alcool et l'ambiance aidant, je me surpris à lui glisser dans le creux de l'oreille: **« J'ai envie de toi ».**

Joueur, il me répondis alors: **« Prouve le ! ».**

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, mon excitation était à son comble et savoir qu'Edward était le témoin impuissant de toute la scène m'exaltait encore plus.

Je jetai du même coup un oeil discret mais coquin dans sa direction et me rendis compte très vite qu'il n'était pas en reste. Les yeux fermés, il embrassait Rosalie à pleine bouche.

Un détail attira mon attention. Certes un baiser du beau Cullen devait être tout à fait délectable, mais pas au point, il me semble, de gémir doucement comme elle le faisait tout en se tortillant de plus en plus...

C'est alors que je remarquai que tout en l'embrassant passionnément, Edward avait glissé sa main dans le pantalon de Rosalie et lui prodiguait ce qui semblait être de très agréables caresses. Je voyais le mouvement de sa main déformer le tissu de plus en plus vite et cette vision fît encore plus monter ma température !

Emmett attendait toujours que je réponde à son défi en me couvrant le cou de baisers et je n'allais pas m'en priver.

Je passai donc ma main derrière mon dos entre nos deux corps, déboutonnai d'un geste sûr les trois premiers boutons de son jean et glissai sans plus attendre ma main dans son caleçon.

Je le sentis frissonner au contact de mes doigts froids sur son membre chaud et aux proportions... intéressantes !

La bouche et la langue d'Emmett s'activant toujours entre le lobe de mon oreille et mon cou à mon plus grand plaisir, je commençai donc a effectuer de lents vas et viens sur sa queue tendue. J'accélérai progressivement le rythme de mes caresses sur son sexe et le serrai également de plus en plus fort. Je sentais Emmett devenir haletant ce qui m'encouragea à continuer encore plus vite. Ce faisant je jetai un œil à ma droite et les prunelles de braise d'Edward me transpercèrent littéralement. J'accrochai son regard et ne le quittai plus tout en continuant de faire gémir Emmett de plus en plus fort.

De son côté il accrût le rythme de ses attouchements sur Rosalie qui semblait défaillir sous ses assauts. Nous menions un véritable duel et les yeux dans les yeux c'était à celui qui donnerait le plus de plaisir à son partenaire. Je ne sais pas pour lui, mais pour moi la sensation était jouissive !

Rosalie lâcha un « Ahhhmmmppfff » et il n'en fallu pas plus à Emmett pour exploser dans ma main en me mordant violemment à la base du cou.

Les yeux d'Edward ne m'avaient pas quitté et je soutenais son regard incandescent. Il amena alors sa main à sa bouche et se lécha les doigts avec délectation en continuant de me fixer.

Comme pour le provoquer à mon tour, je tournai la tête vers Emmett et de ma main gauche agrippai ses cheveux pour lui donner un baiser gourmand. Mon autre main toujours dans son caleçon, je senti sa virilité se réveiller de nouveau.

Il me murmura alors: **« et si c'est moi qui m'occupai un peu de toi maintenant ? »**

Il retira ma main de son caleçon, reboutonna son jean, se leva et dans un élan chevaleresque me pris dans ses bras et me souleva du banc comme un rien.

Je ne sais pas qui d'Edward ou de moi pouvait être déclaré vainqueur de notre petit défi mais à ce moment précis c'était le cadet de mes soucis. Je fantasmai déjà sur ma future nuit d'amour avec ce bel étalon d'Emmet et ca m'en faisait presque oublier Cullen.

Après s'être un peu éloigné de notre lieu de rencontre et des quelques personnes encore debout, mon bad boy me déposa devant une table un peu à l'écart.

**« Je sais que ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus confortable »**, me dit-il gentiment, **« mais ce sera toujours mieux que dans ma chambre en compagnie de mes collocs ! »** plaisanta-t-il.

L'obscurité était notre alliée de toutes façons et pour lui signifier mon accord je jetai mes bras autours de son cou et l'embrassai langoureusement.

Il m'attrapa alors par la taille, me souleva et m'assis sur le bord de la table.

Sans cesser de caresser sa langue avec la mienne j'écartai alors les jambes, l'attirai à moi et l'emprisonnai entre mes cuisses. Mes mains se promenaient sur les formes rebondies de ses fesses, quant aux siennes, elle s'étaient faufilées sous mon t-shirt et caressaient tendrement ma peau.

Quelques secondes plus tard il me faisait basculer contre la table tout en se débarrassant de mon t-shirt. Se lèvres gourmandes quittèrent alors les miennes et vinrent me chatouiller la joue, l'oreille, le cou, la clavicule... Pendant ce temps ses mains avaient trouvé le chemin de ma poitrine et mes seins s'étaient soudainement raffermis à leur contact. Sa bouche vint rapidement se joindre à la danse. Il attrapa mon téton entre ses lèvres humides et laissa sa langue jouer avec un instant avant de le mordiller doucement... Il infligea ensuite la même torture à son jumeau et je sentais mon boxer se liquéfier de désir.

Comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées la langue d'Emmet commença alors à descendre doucement le long de mon buste, s'attarda un instant sur mon nombril, puis je sentis jean et boxer glisser simultanément le long de mes cuisses et perçus aussitôt le souffle d'Emmet sur mon sexe. Son premier coup de langue m'électrisa. Puis tout en collant ses lèvres autours de mon clitoris, il se mit à le titiller avec le bout de sa langue tout en aspirant.

Mes gémissements de plus en plus rauques l'incitaient à continuer plus ardemment et tout en continuant à s'occuper de mon petit bouton d'amour il introduisit subitement 3 doigts en moi.

Il s'interrompit un instant et me dit tout sourire: **« Mademoiselle est trempée ! J'ai l'impression que ca te plait ce que je te fais, non ? »**

**« Tu ne crois pas si bien dire beau gosse ! » **répliquai-je **« Vas y continue ! »**

Il repris alors sa besogne et intensifia la cadence de succion et le rythme de ses doigts.

**« ah..ah...ahh..ahhhh...AHHHH..AHHHHH...AAAAHHH »**

Je me cambrai et mes doigts fourrageaient furieusement dans ses cheveux.

**« oui ! Vas-y ! Encore ! Encore ! ENCORE ! AAAAHHHH »**

J'avais crié ma jouissance ce qui lui avait beaucoup plut, il m'aida à me redresser et je me jetai alors sur ses lèvres encore mouillées, goûtant ainsi à mon lubrifiant naturel.

J'étais comme en transe, j'en voulais encore, je le voulais lui, en moi.

Tout en suçant et mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, je déboutonnai son jean et l'abaissai d'un coup sec. Je commençai à caresser son membre imposant à travers le tissu de son caleçon.

Il soupira et renversa la tête en arrière. Je fis alors passer mes doigts entre les boutons et entrepris de légers effleurements sur le bout de son gland. Il était trempé lui aussi.

**« Monsieur est trempé ! J'ai l'impression que ca te plait ce que je te fais, non ? » **lui demandai-je coquine.

«** Oh oui ma belle ! Vas-y continue ! ».**

Je baissai donc son caleçon afin d'avoir un meilleur accès à sa queue, j'enroulai ma main autours et fis glisser lentement mes doigts sur toute sa longueur. Je remontais, redescendais, remontais, redescendais et de petits gémissements commencèrent à accompagner mon mouvement. Mon travail de masturbation se fit alors de plus en plus rapide et je sentis son sexe croître encore sous mes caresses.

Les yeux fixés sur son membre dressé vers moi je laissai alors s'échapper mes pensées:

**« Emmett, j'ai envie de toi ! Prends moi ! Là! Maintenant ! »**

Je me retrouvai alors aussitôt le dos de nouveau plaqué contre le bois de la table et sans avertissement Emmett me pénétra sauvagement de toute sa longueur.

J'hurlai ma surprise et mon plaisir.

Deuxième coup de butoir, puis troisième... Je sentais sa queue taper au fond de moi et c'était trop bon, j'étais dans un état second.

Ses grandes mains puissantes s'agrippaient sur mes hanches afin de donner encore plus de force à ses mouvements. Il s'activa alors en moi de plus en plus vite. Les ongles plantés dans le bois de la table je ne pouvais retenir mes cris:

**« EMMETT !... OUI!...OUI!...OUI! »**

Il donna alors un ultime coup de rein et se déversa en moi en criant à son tour.

Après s'être rhabillés, il me raccompagna, en vrai gentleman, jusqu'à ma chambre, m'offrit un doux baiser et me glissa à l'oreille : **« J'ai passé une excellente soirée. C'était un plaisir de faire ta connaissance Bella! »**


	6. Chapter 6

_Je réitère mes remerciements à toutes celles et peut être ceux qui suivent mon histoire et se languissent chaque fois de la suite !_

_Merci pour les ajouts en alerte et les comms d'encouragements !_

_Désolée pour celles qui n'ont pas accroché à l'évolution de mon récit... et espérons que cette suite plaira au plus grand nombre !_

_Bonne lecture !_

Chapitre 6

_La confusion des genres_

**POV Edward**

La sensation de mon corps nu progressant lentement dans l'eau tiède était tout à fait délectable.

Et cette sensation était renforcée par le regard enflammé que me jetait Rosalie qui était déjà totalement immergée, dont seule la tête dépassait de la surface et qui m'incitait à venir la rejoindre prestement.

Il faut avouer que lorsqu'Alice avait lancé un défi général ayant pour thème: Bain de minuit, ma première réaction fût la fuite. Non, sérieux, faut pas rigoler, on a plus 15 ans quand même, c'est ridicule...

Mais les sens fortement échauffés par tout l'alcool ingurgité et surtout par tout ce que Rosalie promettait de me faire subir une fois la bas, je me laissais lâchement entraîner.

Alice, Jasper et quelques autres s'ébattaient déjà dans l'eau un peu plus loin et j'avais regardé cette déesse nordique marcher à reculons, pieds nu dans le sable, exécuter un parfait strip-tease sans me quitter des yeux. ,

L'invitation non-verbale avait été plus que claire et alors que la ligne d'eau remontait progressivement sur son corps désormais totalement nu j'avais pu apercevoir sa peau frissonner au contact du liquide et ses tétons durcir et pointer dans ma direction.

J'avais donc abandonné rapidement chaussures, chaussettes, chemise, pantalon et caleçon pour me diriger vers celle qui s'était désignée d'elle même comme ma proie de la soirée !

Alors que j'avançai a pas lents je vis son regard s'attarder sur ma virilité et pu distinguer une expression de gourmandise sur son visage.

La seconde suivante je l'enlaçai, la soulevant légèrement appuyant mon sexe sur se fente.

Ses lèvres se collèrent aux miennes et elle me donna un baiser plus que passionné me suçant la langue et les lèvres. Elle s'agrippa à moi et enroula ses jambes autours de ma taille. Dans cette position elle pouvait sentir ma queue tendue buter contre son entrée et commença alors à s'y frotter tout en gémissant.

Son bras gauche toujours enroulé autours de mon cou, elle fit alors passer sa main droite entre nos 2 corps, captura mon membre et se mit à le frictionner énergiquement contre son clitoris.

Le buste renversé en arrière, les ongles de sa main gauche griffant mon cou, elle gémissait de plus en plus fort et m'ordonna de la prendre sur le champ.

Je la portai en reculant alors sur quelques mètres. Je m'accroupis à un endroit où l'eau nous cachait encore mais nous permettait une position plus confortable.

Rosalie toujours accrochée à moi, je me calais à genoux sur le sable, attrapai ses hanches fermement et l'empalai sur moi avec force. Le sexe avec elle était violent, brutal et elle enfonça ses ongles dans mon dos en criant son plaisir.

Maintenant toujours ses hanches, je donnai de vigoureux coups reins la faisant littéralement rebondir sur moi, je la limai outrageusement, et ses gémissements se muèrent en un unique cri de plaisir continu. Ses 2 seins sautaient en rythme devant mes yeux et je m'entendais pousser des grognements rauques. Alors qu'elle intensifiait son plaisir en se massant le clitoris frénétiquement je sentis ses parois se resserrer sur ma queue, son corps entier fût parcouru d'une décharge électrique et alors qu'elle atteignait le 7ème ciel de façon très sonore, je me déversai en elle tout aussi bruyamment.

Quelques secondes plus tard, après m'avoir brièvement complimenté puis remercié pour "cette bonne partie de baise" (je reprends ses propres termes !), elle sortit de l'eau, ramassa ses affaires et fila.

J'avais un peu l'impression d'avoir été utilisé, ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire, mais tout de même...

En fait cette fille avait agit comme un mec... Elle avait agit comme moi... Elle m'avait séduit, baisé et basta.

Cela me laissait sans voix. Le chasseur était devenu gibier...

Sentant mon corps se refroidir je sortis de l'eau. Tout en me rhabillant je jetai un œil à Jasper et compagnie qui s'amusaient toujours.

Je décidai de rentrer me coucher.

A quelques mètres de la porte de la chambre je pu apercevoir le pseudo biker blond et tatoué coller ses lèvres sur la joue de Bella et il n'en fallu pas plus pour affoler mon imagination sur ce qu'avait pu être leur soirée.

Je soufflai un bon coup et fis les derniers pas me séparant de la chambre, les mâchoires crispées.

L'autre crétin s'était retourné et s'éloignait de Bella en venant dans ma direction. Arrivé à sa hauteur je lui balançai au passage un grand coup d'épaule sans même m'excuser.

Il sortit un truc du genre **« Eh, mec, fait gaffe ! »** mais continua tranquillement son chemin.

Je franchi la porte dans un état d'énervement qui m'étonnait moi-même. Je la claquai violemment ce qui fit sursauter Bella.

**« EH !... Ça va pas ? Mauvaise soirée ? »** minauda-t-elle.

**« Non excellente au contraire »**, répliquai-je sèchement, **« Rosalie est d'une compagnie divine »**, ajoutai-je.

**« Ravie pour toi que tu aies pu te vider... la tête »**, me provoqua-t-elle tout en commençant à se déshabiller.

Dos à moi, elle avait débouclé sa ceinture, ouvert le bouton de son jean et dézippé sa braguette ce qui permit à son pantalon de s'affaisser sur ses hanche me laissant admirer un morceau supplémentaire de ce fameux tatouage. Hummm... Superbe !

Je bloquai totalement.

Elle attrapa ensuite le bas de son t-shirt, le remontant délicatement le long de son buste tout en se tortillant légèrement, le passa par dessus sa tête et le jeta sur le lit. Elle s'ébouriffa alors les cheveux avant de les remettre en place d'un coup de tête vers l'arrière.

Waou... Je me sentais méchamment durcir !

Je remarquai alors 2 choses: ce soutien-gorge en dentelle noir avait l'air très transparent et...Putain, mais qu'est ce que c'est que ces égratignures toutes fraîches sur ses épaules ?

**« Je constate que ta soirée à toi fût assez sportive »** lâchai-je.

**« Oui je dois dire que je me suis bien dépensée »** me répondit-elle en se retournant vers moi et en s'étirant, **« Emmett avait lui aussi un grand besoin de se vider...la tête »**.

Ce langage à demi-codé et la vision de ses seins pointant à travers la résille noire me faisait perdre la tête.

**« Je suis exténuée... Aller, bonne nuit Cullen ! »**.

Ni une ni deux elle s'était retournée avait dégrafé son soutif, enfilé un nouveau t-shirt pour la nuit, jeté son jean au pied du lit et s'était glissée dans les draps.

Je restai donc là comme un con, avec une érection monstrueuse et des fantasmes plein la tête.

« Tu vas me le payer, Swan ! » pensai-je ne me couchant à mon tour.

* * *

2h du mat', je suis réveillé par la sensation d'un corps chaud calé contre le mien.

« Oh Putain Bella, tu ne pouvais pas me faire plus plaisir... » pensai-je à demi-endormi pendant qu'un partie de mon anatomie semblait se réveiller beaucoup plus vite que tout le reste.

Je sentis alors sa bouche chaude se poser dans mon cou y appliquant une ribambelle de baisers. Puis sa langue et ses dents se mêlèrent à la danse, torturant le lobe de mon oreille avant de descendre lentement le long de mon cou jusqu'à mon épaule. Mon corps entier frissonnait d'extase.

Je voulais bouger, me tourner vers elle, mais je n'osais pas la brusquer, et comme elle avait pris la situation en main (ou plutôt en bouche !) et qu'elle se débrouillait plutôt pas mal je décidai de me laisser faire.

Sa main me griffa gentiment le dos avant d'effleurer le creux de ma taille et de se diriger vers mon torse. Elle titilla avec dextérité mes mamelons durcis par l'excitation et dirigea très lentement sa main vers ma queue en ébullition. Le premier contact fût galvanisant et je m'arquai tout en gémissant.

Elle savait définitivement très bien s'y prendre. Elle laissait courir son index sur le bout déjà tout humide en insistant sur la petite fente. Sentir sa chaleur dans mon dos et ses doigts me supplicier ainsi me poussait à vouloir moi aussi la toucher, la sentir, mais elle résistait fermement me faisant comprendre qu'elle me voulait soumis. Je ne tentai donc plus rien me laissant emporter par mes sensations alors qu'elle passait à la vitesse supérieure me caressant sur toute ma longueur de plus en plus énergiquement.

Jasper dormant dans le lit d'à côté j'enfouissais la tête dans mon oreiller pour étouffer mes gémissements. Sentant que ma jouissance était proche, elle glissa soudain sous les couvertures et tout en continuant son mouvement de friction de la main elle vint lécher le bout de mon gland à grand coups de langue.

Je recouvrai mon visage avec le coussin que je serrais très fort contre ma bouche, mais malgré tout, quelques grognements s'échappèrent, incontrôlables.

Elle fit alors glisser lèvres autours de ma queue tout en la caressant avec sa langue. Elle remonta tout en aspirant et en laissant ses dents racler ma peau.

**« Oh PUTAIN ! »** étouffai-je.

Elle recommença 2 ou 3 fois puis se mit à pomper de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus vite.

Je jouis intensément dans sa bouche et elle lécha jusqu'à la moindre goutte pour mon plus grand plaisir.

Elle remonta à la surface, caressant ma cuisse, ma main, mon bras. Elle déposa un baiser sur le haut de mon épaule et glissa hors du lit.

J'hésitai un instant à la suivre jusqu'à son lit et lui montrer ma reconnaissance mais nous n'étions pas seuls et je me dis que je trouverai bien un autre moment pour la remercier à ma façon.

Heureux et apaisé, le sommeil m'emporta très rapidement.

**POV Bella**

Je fus réveillée par la sensation d'un chaud rayon de soleil posé sur ma joue. Je me tournai pour consulter l'heure à mon portable. 8H06. Putain, la nuit avait été courte... Mais en me remémorant ma très sympathique soirée de la veille je me sentais déjà plus en forme ! Bon si on laissait de côté évidemment les courbatures et picotements en haut de mon dos... fichue table en bois... mais sacré Emmett ! J'avais dormi comme une marmotte et lorsque je me tournai vers mes 2 colocataires je constatai que j'étais la première éveillée.

Je paressai quelques minutes supplémentaires dans les draps me délectant du soleil sur ma peau et finis par mettre pieds à terre direction la douche.

Les mains en appui sur le mur carrelé devant moi, ta tête penchée en avant, je laissai le jet d'eau me masser la nuque.

«** Très joli fessier ! »** me complimenta alors une voix familière.

Je tournai la tête et aperçu Edward appuyé nonchalamment sur la porte qu'il venait de refermer derrière lui, en pleine contemplation.

**« Non, mais tu te crois où ? »** lui crachai-je avec agressivité.

**« Aller, arrête… »** répondit-il en se rapprochant lascivement de moi **« Jasper dort encore alors j'ai vu là une bonne occasion de te remercier pour cette nuit »** m'expliqua-t-il l'œil brillant en faisant glisser son index sur la parois vitrée.

**« Écoute Cullen, ma patience a des limites. Je ne sais pas ce que tu prends mais tu devrais songer à lever un peu le pied parce que cette nuit j'ai très bien dormi, SEULE, dans MON lit ! ****Et maintenant je te prierai de sortir ! »** aboyai-je

**« Bon ok, je n'insiste pas, tu veux que ce soit notre petit secret, je comprends, pas de soucis. En tout cas je te remercie et c'est quand tu veux !»** m'invita-t-il en prenant la direction de la sortie, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

Je restai hébétée quelques secondes.

Tout en finissant de me laver je me remémorais la fin de soirée de la veille et même si nous étions tous les 2 pas mal imbibés je me souvenais parfaitement m'être couchée dans mon lit et m'y être réveillée également ce matin. Et puis franchement, même fortement alcoolisée je pense que s'il s'était passé la moindre petite chose un tant soit peu érotique avec Edward cette nuit, je m'en souviendrais quand même, non ?

Je ne parvenais cependant pas à être sûre de moi à 100%.

Lorsque je regagnai la chambre, Jasper émergeait doucement et Edward était sorti.

**« Salut, Jasp', bien dormi ? »** demandai-je.

**« Tu ne peux même pas imaginer ! »** articula-t-il radieux.

**« Tant mieux, moi aussi. Et ta soirée ? »**

**« Soirée sympathique, mais nuit mémorable !»** fanfaronna-t-il plein de sous-entendus.

**« Ah ouai ? Vas-y, racontes ! »** demandai-je, curieuse, en m'asseyant au bord de son lit.

Il s'étira et se redressa afin d'être plus confortable pour me raconter son histoire. Le drap tomba alors sur sa taille découvrant son torse sculpté. Avec ses cheveux bouclés en bataille et sa petite barbe de trois jours il était vraiment charmant. Il passa une main dans sa tignasse et mon regard dessina les contours de son corps très bien proportionné : ses bras musclés, son torse presque imberbe, ses abdos magnifiquement dessinés… Mes yeux s'attardèrent une minute de trop sur la bosse que formait un phénomène naturel matinal et je sentis le rose me monter aux joues.

Je détournai le regard vivement.

**« En tout cas tu as dû rentrer tard car je ne t'ai même pas entendu !»** lancai-je pour faire diversion.

«** Oui je crois que je suis rentré vers 2h… On a passé des heures dans l'eau avec Alice et d'autres. On s'est franchement bien marrés ! »**.

**« Voyez-vous ca ! Avec Alice ! Eh alors Mr Je-suis-gay ? Seriez-vous en train de changer votre fusil d'épaule ? »** dis-je en rigolant.

**« Ben à vrai dire… » **commença-t-il gêné **« je dirais plutôt que j'ai 2 fusils…Même s'il y en a un que je sors plus souvent que l'autre… »**.

**« Quoi ?... Comment ca ?... »** balbutiai-je.

Il faut dire que je peux être particulièrement lente à la détente parfois !

**« Eh bien… »**

**« Tu es BI ? »** le coupai-je.

Un sublime sourire de confession s'étala alors sur son visage d'ange. A cet instant présent il était trop craquant.

**« Désolé de ne t'avoir pas tout dis, mais j'ai pensé que ca ferait peut être un peu beaucoup ! »** s'excusa-t-il.

**« Oui peut être... »** lui répondis-je sincèrement **« Mais bon t'inquiète, ca va et puis tu tournes déjà autours d'Edward et d'Alice, ca devrait te suffire non ? »**

**« Oui, amplement ! Et, ne le prend pas mal, mais même si je te trouve très attirante, j'aimerais préserver, si tu es d'accord, cette relation d'amitié et de complicité qui s'amorce entre nous. » **me demanda-t-il.

**« Tope la ! »** répondis-je simplement **« Bon et maintenant tu me raconte un peu ce qui te rend si jovial ? »**

**« Jure moi que tu ne vas pas te mettre en pétard d'abord ! »** asséna-t-il.

**« Pourquoi ? »**

**« Parce que ! Jure ! »**

**« Bon ok, ca va je jure... »** articulai-je suspicieuse.

**« Alors disons juste qu'Edward et moi nous sommes pas mal rapprochés cette nuit ! »**.

Son expression était à la fois enfantine et triomphante.

J'essayais quand à moi de comprendre... Edward le gay (qui en fait ne l'était pas) aurait prit du bon temps avec Jasper (gay mais en fait bi) cette nuit ? Mais alors serait-il vraiment gay ? Ou pire, bi aussi ? Je ne comprenais plus rien...

**« Attend Jasper, tu es sûr de ce que tu avance ? Tu sais tout le monde était bien éméché hier soir, c'était peut être un autre type ? »** le questionnai-je.

**« Non, IMPOSSIBLE ! Désolé de te dire ca mais on a fait ca ici... »** affirma-t-il.

QUOI ? ICI ? A QUELQUES MÈTRES DE MON LIT ? Oh mon Dieu je vais être malade...

Quoique c'est étrange mais cette idée de Jasper et Edward faisant des cochonneries ensemble à côté de moi était assez excitante... Bon arrête Bella c'est n'importe quoi, tu deviens cinglée, pense, réfléchis, pense, réfléchis...

Mon cerveau se mis alors à cogiter à 10000km/h et là, subitement, comme un boomerang qui me revenait violemment en pleine poire: la phrase d'Edward un peu plus tôt dans la salle de bain...

_...j'ai vu là une bonne occasion de te remercier pour cette nuit._

_

* * *

_

_Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles et peut être Messieurs, à vos reviews, prêt, partez !_

_Que vous inspire ce chapitre ? Bien ? Pas bien ? Pourquoi ? Trop de rebondissements ? Pas assez ? Comment envisagez vous la suite ?  
_

_Merci d'avance !  
_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

_Les pendules à l'heure_

**POV Bella**

"**OH PUTAIN DE MERDE !" **vociférai-je.

"**Eh, tu as promis de ne pas t'énerver, Bella !"** entonna Jasper en posant ses mains sur mes épaules comme pour me calmer.

"**Non, c'est pas ca Jasper, je suis pas énervée, je... euh... je... Putain on est dans la merde là !"** bafouillai-je

"**De quoi ?"**

"**Explique moi comment ca s'est passé avec Edward cette nuit... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?"** l'assommai-je.

"**Eh ! Tu es bien curieuse petite coquine !"** ronronna Jasper.

"**Non tu comprends rien Jasp', je crois qu'il y a eu erreur sur la personne cette nuit..."** soufflai-je.

"**Ah non ma belle, je ne crois pas... A moins que tu ne sois dotée d'une queue aux proportions généreuses, il me semble bien que j'étais en compagnie d'Edward !"** s'exclama Jasper.

"**Oui ok c'est bon on a compris !"** lançai-je sèchement **"Seulement lui croyait être avec moi !"**.

Jasper se redressa, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et me lança un regard de défi.

**« Et comment peux tu en être si sûre, Miss Irrésistible ? »** demanda-t-il passablement énervé.

**« Écoute Jasp', il ne s'agit pas de ca, ce n'est pas une compétition ok ? C'est juste qu'il s'est comporté de façon très étrange avec moi ce matin en voulant à tout prix me remercier et faisant référence à des choses qu'on aurait apparemment fait cette nuit... » **entamai-je.

**« Sur le moment je l'ai envoyé paître pensant qu'il cuvait toujours sa gueule de bois d'hier... Mais maintenant je comprend mieux... ».**

**« Attend 2 seconde chérie ! » **réagit Jasper **« Ton Edward n'est pas censé être gay ? Pourquoi te remercierait-il pour cette nuit ? »**

**« Euh... comment te dire...tu vois... en fait... eh bien... » **balbutiai-je honteuse.

**« OH PUTAIN ! C'est pas vrai ? »** s'irrita Jasper **« Il est aussi gay que Russel Crow, n'est-ce pas ? » **

**« Je suis vraiment désolée Jasp' » **murmurai-je minable **« Je ne pensais pas que mon mensonge prendrait de telles proportions... Je n'avais pas prévu le fait que tu serais gay, enfin bi...enfin tu comprends... »**

**« Ah parce que maintenant ca va être de ma faute ! »** s'exclama Jasper.

**« Non ! Pas du tout, calme toi je t'en prie... j'en prend l'entière responsabilité, j'ai été stupide et gamine sur ce coup là, je suis vraiment désolée Jasper... »**

Il s'était déjà radouci.

**« Bon aller, on va pas en faire tout un plat, on va dire que c'est notre petit secret et puis après tout il n'y a pas mort d'homme... au contraire ! »** plaisanta-t-il.

Nous partîmes alors d'un fou rire nerveux.

C'est précisément ce moment qu'Edward choisit pour passer la porte tout en sueur après son jogging matinal.

Je pu deviner tout de suite à l'œil qu'il fit, qu'il n'avait pas vraiment apprécié de me trouver assise sur le lit d'un Jasper à demi-nu partageant visiblement un très bon moment en sa compagnie.

Il jeta son Ipod et son t-shirt sur son lit et se dirigea torse nu vers la salle de bains.

Lorsqu'il eut fermé la porte derrière lui Jasper et moi ne pûmes réprimer un ultime rire complice à l'idée que nous avions tous les deux beaucoup apprécié la vision du mâle dévêtu et transpirant se pâmant devant nous tout en marchant vers la douche !

**« En tous cas je ne lâche pas l'affaire ! » **me glissa Jasper** « Il est hétéro ? Pas de soucis ! Ça rend le challenge encore plus intéressant ! »**

**« Ok, beau gosse ! »** répondis-je **« Bonne chance à toi alors ! »**

Nous échangeâmes une poignée de mains amicale puis Jasper ajouta:

**« On pourrait même considérer que j'ai déjà gagné une première manche après la nuit dernière ? »**

**« Tsss tsss tss...Que nenni, Monsieur le Tricheur ! » **assénai-je «** La nuit dernière ne compte pas, il ne savais pas que c'était toi ! »**

**« Oh ! T'es dure... Mais bon aller ca me va je repars à zéro ! » **accepta Jasper **« Tu sera mon arbitre ? », **me demanda-t-il.

Ne voulant pas lui révéler mon attirance pour Edward et le petit jeu dangereux auquel nous jouions depuis le début j'acceptai la requête de Jasper en croisant les doigts pour que cela ne vienne pas tout compliquer...

* * *

Aujourd'hui nous étions dimanche et c'était donc, au choix, notre dernière journée de liberté avant d'entrer dans vif du sujet de la formation ou bien notre première journée de « travail de recherche personnel ».

Perso je choisis la première option et espérai passer la journée à ne pas faire grand chose. J'avais trouvé un coin sympa sous un arbre, une bonne playlist dans les oreilles et un nouveau bouquin à dévorer, le summum du bonheur !

Mais c'était évidemment sans compter sur Alice...

**« Hey ! Salut Bella ! Que fais-tu toute seule, perdue sous ton arbre ? »** lança-t-elle en arrivant à ma hauteur.

**« Ah ! Salut, ca va Alice ? »**

**« Oui ca va, mais aller, reste pas toute seule, joins toi à nous »** me proposa -t-elle en désignant un petit groupe de personnes un peu plus loin.

**« Oh mais tu sais, ca va, je suis... »** essayai-je , mais la fée clochette coupa court à mes potentielles explications.

**« Aller, pas d'excuses bidons, tu viens avec nous un point c'est tout ! C'est peut être le dernier jour où le temps nous permet d'aller à la plage ! Et puis tu pourras bouquiner là bas si tu veux ! »**

A contre-cœur j'attrapai la main qu'elle me tendait et la suivis.

Nous rejoignîmes ses colocataires, Rosalie et Angela, mais aussi les 2 miens, à mon plus grand désarrois, et quelques autres personnes dont je n'avais pas encore fait la connaissance.

Notre petit groupe se dirigea ensuite en chahutant vers la plage.

Je ne souhaitais qu'une chose: pouvoir très vite me faire oublier en faisant mon autiste, casque sur les oreilles et nez dans mon bouquin.

Aussitôt arrivés à destination une bonne partie d'entre nous se précipita droit vers l'océan éparpillant çà et là serviettes de plages, sac à dos, lunettes de soleil, chaussures et vêtements.

Il était évidemment hors de question que je mette un pied dans l'eau, je pris donc discrètement mes distances, chaussai mes Ray Ban et mon casque, me couchai sur le ventre et ouvris mon livre.

Le soleil me chauffait doucement les jambes et les épaules et je grattais le sable de mes orteils nus pour les mettre au frais. Si j'avais été seule au monde en cet instant c'eut été parfait !

La désagréable sensation de gouttelettes froides tombant sur le haut de mes cuisses me ramena brutalement à la réalité. Je fis glisser mes lunettes sur le bout de mon nez et tournai la tête.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Edward ? » **lançai-je agréablement, **« Tu n'as plus de bimbos à impressionner ? C'est déjà fini avec la suédoise ? »**

Me surplombant, les pieds de chaque côté de mes fesses, il passa la main dans ses cheveux histoire que m'asperger un peu plus (et aussi histoire que je tombe dans les pommes... Putain ce qu'il est canon ! ).

**« Tu m'intrigue Bella... »** répondit-il sérieux.

Il posa les genoux au sol et vint placer ses mains à côté des mes coudes. Dans cette position j'étais devenue sa prisonnière, il était à quatre pattes à quelques centimètres au dessus de moi, me dominant complètement.

**« Pourquoi nier ton attirance pour moi ? »** continua-t-il, **« Je ne suis ni aveugle, ni sourd, tu sais et je perçois très bien les réactions que tu essayes de masquer ou de contrôler à mon contact ! »**.

Oh Putain ! J'étais littéralement en train de fondre sur ma serviette. La température ambiante avait soudainement grimpé en flèche, malgré les gouttes d'eau qui continuai à tomber sensuellement sur mes fesses, le bas de mon dos, mes épaules. L'écoutant, les yeux rivés sur le motif de ma serviette j'imaginais son visage ruisselant brillant sous le soleil, ses lèvres humides qui devaient avoir alors un petit goût salé délectable... Je soupirai.

Puis il se redressa se tenant à genoux au dessus de moi et j'entendis le petit « clic » du bouchon de crème solaire. Tout en posant ses mains au creux de mes reins il repris calmement:

**« Je vois très bien ta peau frissonner, je vois tes muscles se tendre, je sens ton pouls et ta fréquence respiratoire s'accélérer... »**

Pendant ce temps il faisait jouer ses mains sur moi. Il commença par faire glisser son index le long de ma colonne vertébrale depuis la nuque jusqu'à l'élastique de mon maillot, il remonta, effleura mes bras, mes épaules, mes omoplates, mes côtes, il dessina ensuite les contours de la partie visible de mon tatouage. Il remonta à hauteur de ma taille et d'un geste assuré fit glisser ses mains de chaque côté, sous moi, sur mon ventre tout en se penchant au dessus de moi.

Je frissonnai. La bas de mon bikini était aussi mouillé que si je m'étais baignée.

**« Je sais que tu as envie de moi Swan »** susurra-t-il à mon oreille alors qu'une de ses mains descendait dangereusement.

Je me mordais la lèvre inférieure pour réprimer un gémissement.

Il s'arrêta alors que sa main s'apprêtait à franchir la limite de mon maillot, attendant certainement mon feu vert.

**« Et j'aimerai vraiment te remercier pour cette nuit, même si tu tiens à faire ta modeste et à jouer la discrétion »**.

Le front appuyé sur le sol, je relevai mon bassin de quelques centimètres et écartai légèrement les jambes en guise de bienvenue.

Il prit appuis de sa main gauche à côté de ma tête et sa main droite franchi alors l'élastique de mon bikini. Son majeur descendit lentement tout le long de ma fente incandescente. Il remonta tout aussi lentement et effleura à plusieurs reprise mon clitoris qu'il captura ensuite entre son pouce et son index. Il le palpa dans un premier temps très doucement et intensifia progressivement ses caresses.

J'avais ramené mes bras autours de ma tête et je dû faire l'autruche en mordant la serviette pour ne pas extérioriser mon plaisir. Mes fesses se soulevaient toujours un peu plus d'elles mêmes cherchant à intensifier le contact de sa main sur mon intimité. J'avais envie qu'il me prenne là, ici, tout de suite...

Sentant que j'étais proche il glissa alors vivement deux doigts en moi et tout en triturant toujours plus fort mon bouton de plaisir avec son pouce il se mit à s'introduire de plus en plus vite en moi. Je reçu alors une décharge électrique, la jouissance se répandant dans tout mon corps...

**« AAHHhhh »**. Je n'avais pas pu contenir totalement mon orgasme et il me murmura:

**« La prochaine fois je te ferais crier mon nom Swan ! Mais pour le moment, on est quitte ! »**

Il m'embrassa dans le cou et pour ne pas attirer les regards suspicieux plus longtemps sur nous il roula sur sa serviette et se positionna face contre terre afin de cacher l'effet que ce petit intermède coquin lui avait fait.

Côte à côte nous finîmes par nous endormir sur nos serviettes respectives.

Lorsque j'émergeai peut être une heure plus tard, le visage d'ange d'Edward me faisait face, toujours endormi.

« Putain, merde... On a craqué... » pensai-je « C'était trop bon ! Oui, mais j'ai été faible... Je n'ai pas su lui résister... En fait ce mec est divin, je ne peux pas lui résister... Mais peut être qu'il se moque de moi après tout, peut être que je ne suis qu'un trophée de plus pour sa collection... Oh merde ! Je ne sais pas quoi penser... Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? J'ai trop la trouille... Je sais que j'ai tendance à m'attacher trop vite aux gens, je suis trop coeur d'artichaut... Et s'il transformai mon pauvre petit coeur en bouillie ? Ou si au contraire c'était les prémices d'une belle histoire... Pffff, j'en sais rien... »

Les pensées s'enchaînaient et je ne parvenais pas à être cohérente et objective.

Après tout on ne se connaissait pas, je ne savais quasiment rien de lui et inversement.

C'est à ce moment là que l'homme de mes pensées ouvrit un œil et le planta sur moi, un sourire s'étirant lentement sur ses lèvres.

**« Tu m'admire dans mon sommeil, Swan ? »** demanda-t-il un tantinet prétentieux.

**« Oui et non Cullen »** répondis-je honnête **« En fait je réfléchissais... »**

**« Ah oui et à quoi ? »**

**« A nous »** lâchai-je, attendant de voir sa réaction.

**« Hummm, intéressant... Et donc ? »** questionna-t-il.

**« Eh bien je vais être honnête avec toi, tu avais raison... Je suis attirée par toi... Tu me plais... beaucoup... »**

**« Mais ? »** anticipa Edward, se redressant le coude dans le sable appuyant sa tête dans sa main.

**« Mais d'une, je ne suis pas la seule **_**(«ni même le seul », pensai-je pour moi même), **_**et de deux, je n'ai pas envie de n'être qu'un coup d'un soir pour toi... Je sais que ca peut paraître prétentieux ou je ne sais quoi, mais j'ai envie d'apprendre des choses sur toi, de partager des choses avec toi, de discuter, de rire... Bref j'aimerai faire ta connaissance Edward, alors si ce n'est pas réciproque j'aime autant qu'on en reste là »** lui dis-je sincèrement.

**« Mais qui a parlé d'un seul coup et d'un seul soir ? »** répondit-il provocateur.

**« Cesse de jouer s'il te plait, sois sincère juste 5 minutes »** suppliai-je.

**« Ok je vais être sincère, tu me plait beaucoup aussi... »**

**« Mais ? »**

**« Mais je ne peux pas... Non, en fait je ne VEUX pas m'arrêter de jouer avec toi ! C'est ce que j'adore dans la relation qu'on a entamé ! Tu me chauffe, je te chauffe, on se défie, on se cherche, ca m'excite énormément Bella »** souffla-t-il en m'attirant contre lui **« Alors tu veux que je sois honnête, je vais être honnête, je ne sais pas où cela va nous mener mais ce qui est certain c'est que tu m'obsèdes, ce petit jeu m'obsède alors je propose de continuer tout en faisant plus ample connaissance... dans tous les sens du terme »** murmura-t-il à mon oreille tout en frottant son érection naissante contre mon bas-ventre **« Et puis on verra bien ce qui se passe, qu'en dis tu ? »**

Ça me paraissait honnête comme deal, et puis il avait raison, autant joindre l'utile à l'agréable.

**« Très bien Cullen, alors let's play ! »** lançai-je tout en faisant glisser mon index le long de son torse. Je passai alors un doigt sous le tissus de son maillot, effleurai le bout de son sexe durcit et... fis claquer l'élastique sur sa peau en lui servant mon plus beau sourire coquin.

Deux minutes plus tard j'avais ramassé mes affaires et reprenais le chemin de la chambre en laissant Edward furibond sur sa serviette attendre que son excitation redescende !

* * *

_Très grand MERCI aux fidèles lectrices et revieweuses ! Et toutes mes excuses pour ne pas avoir pris le temps de répondre à vos sympathiques messages sur le dernier chapitre, mais le temps m'a un pue manqué cette demain et j'ai privilégié le peaufinage de ce chapitre afin de ne pas retarder le publication !_

_J'espère qu'il vous a plu.  
_

_Alors que pensez-vous du tournant que prennent les choses, Edward ne fait-il que jouer ? Ce petit jeu va-t-il encore durer longtemps avant qu'ils craquent pour de bon ?_

_Donnez moi vite vos avis sur la question, je suis curieuse !_

_A très vite !_

_:)_


	8. Chapter 8

_Merci, merci merci pour les reviews, mise en alerte ou encore mieux en favoris !_

_Sans plus attendre la suite des aventures de B and E on Forks Island !_

Chapitre 8

_Hey Joe !_

**POV Bella**

Nos cours commencèrent le lendemain et agirent sur tout le monde comme un calmant.

Chacun prit donc le temps de s'habituer à son nouveau rythme et à son nouvel emploi du temps car Jasper, Edward et moi étions répartis dans 3 groupes de travail différents et ce n'était pas plus mal. Cela voulait dire horaires différents, cours différents, formateurs différents et temps de repos différents également.

Nous avons donc passé cette première semaine chacun de notre côté à nous familiariser avec les enseignements et les méthodes pour le moins hétéroclites de nos formateur.

Ces 7 jours filèrent tel une comète et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire nous étions déjà en week end.

Je me réjouissais d'avoir eu l'occasion de faire plus ample connaissance avec Alice. C'était vraiment un fille géniale et étant dans le même groupe de travail (Groupe B) nous nous étions beaucoup rapprochées. J'avais fait la connaissance en photo de toute sa famille et elle n'avait pas manqué d'agrémenter ces images de quelques anecdotes rocambolesques. A mon tour je lui avais fait un rapide historique de ma vie mentionnant tour à tour mon flic de père un peu ours mais pas mauvais pour deux sous, ma hippie de mère que je ne voyais à mon grand désarrois que trop peu et la génialissime Jess, ma coloc, ma meilleure amie, ma soeur...

Entre discussions sérieuses, fous rires, confidences, moments de nostalgie ou d'émotion nous avions, en à peine une semaine, partagé énormément de choses et je me félicitais de m'être fait une bonne amie.

Elle m'avait confié, entre autre, qu'elle sortait d'une relation difficile avec son ex: "un enfoiré avec qui j'ai perdu 4 ans de ma vie", pour reprendre ses propres termes, avant d'ajouter qu'elle comptait bien tourner la page et qu'à ce propos elle trouvait Jasper tout à fait à son goût !

Je m'abstins évidemment de toute révélation ou de tout commentaire, me contentant de lui dire qu'à ma connaissance il était disponible.

Parallèlement, j'eus le plaisir de découvrir que mon bad boy préféré, à savoir le bel Emmett, faisait également partie du groupe B; et contre tout attente, en lieu et place de sourires gênés ou d'allusions embarrassantes, une relation franche et naturelle s'instaura entre nous, et nous devinrent très complices. Je pense que nous avions chacun dans un coin de notre tête cette fameuse nuit et nos ébats enflammés, mais aucun de nous n'y avait plus fait allusion comme si c'était du passé et que cela n'avait plus lieu de se reproduire. Il était bien sûr trop tôt pour qualifier notre relation d'amitié mais cela en prenait le chemin et nous partagions volontiers nos idées et points de vue que ce soit sur nos cours ou sur tout autre sujet.

Quoiqu'il en soit cette première semaine avait été riche à tous égards et je savourai l'idée des deux jours de repos qui se profilaient.

Et puis Edward avait été aussi occupé que moi les jours précédents pendant lesquels nous n'avons fait que nous croiser et j'espérais donc secrètement que ce week end nous rapprocherait d'avantage.

**POV Edward**

Mon cerveau est comme tout les cerveaux masculins, il ne peux commander d'effectuer deux tâches à la fois, cela provoque irrémédiablement un court-circuit ! J'avais donc été incapable pendant toute la semaine de me concentrer sur autre chose que sur Bella et notre dernière entrevue...

Bien sûr avec les années et l'expérience j'avais appris à donner parfaitement le change et je pense donc que les gens de mon groupe, dont j'ignore encore totalement l'identité, n'y ont vu que du feu. Au pire je suis une nouvelle fois passé pour l'excentrique, le mystérieux, le ténébreux, voire l'autiste, mais ca j'avais l'habitude et ca ne me dérangeait pas le moins du monde !

Et puis je trouverai bien une petite minette prête à me rencarder sur ce que j'aurais pu loupé d'important !

Bref tout ce que je savais c'est que j'étais enfin en week end et que j'allais pourvoir concentrer presque toute mon attention sur Bella...

Oui, presque parce que j'avais également été chargé de mission par mon groupe: m'occuper du vivarium et de son charmant locataire, Joe, un magnifique spécimen d'iguane...

Il trouva trouva tout naturellement sa place sur la commode face à la fenêtre, mais je me demandais tout de même quelle serait la réaction de Jasper et Bella.

**POV Bella**

Le temps étant encore clément Alice m'avait proposé de pic niquer sur la plage le soir même et j'avais accepté avec enthousiasme. J'étais donc partie à la recherche de mes colocataires afin de les inviter quand je tombai nez à nez avec Edward.

**« Hey salut beau gosse ! »** le provoquai-je, **« je te cherchais justement »**.

**« Je t'ai donc manqué à ce point Swan ? »** m'interrogea-t-il un sourire immense sur les lèvres.

**« Tu ne peux même pas imaginer... »** répondis-je mielleuse

**« Dans ce cas tu pourrais peux être me montrer ? »**

**« Serais-tu en train de me faire une proposition très tentante bien que totalement indécente ? »**

**« Qu'y répondrais-tu si c'était le cas ? »** demanda-t-il curieux.

**« Que je ne sais même pas d'où tu viens Edward Cullen ! »** répondis-je; ce qui était bien sûr un énorme mensonge puisque j'avais détaillé son passeport en cachette mais nous avions convenu d'apprendre à nous connaître et je voulais le lui rappeler.

Essayant sans doute de faire de l'esprit ce dernier répondit le plus naturellement du monde: **« De la chambre à vrai dire ! »**

**« Ok Cullen, tu ne paies rien pour attendre, je finirais pas savoir tout ce que je veux et l'interrogatoire commence d'ailleurs ce soir même ! Alice organise un pic nique sur la plage alors rendez-vous là bas dans 30 minutes ! »**

**« Pourquoi tu vas où ? »** demanda-t-il.

**« A la chambre justement, je voulais me changer et prendre un pull en plus au cas où. »**

**« Attend je t'accompagne, j'ai un truc à te montrer ! »** lança-t-il innocemment.

Nous passâmes la porte quelques minutes plus tard et Edward lâcha un **« TA DAM ! »** en désignant des 2 bras le vivarium sur le commode.

Je m'approchai, curieuse, pour voir ce qu'il pouvait bien contenir lorsqu'Edward m'interrogea: «** Alors qu'en penses tu ? ».**

**« Ben à vrai dire pas grand chose, il est censé y avoir quoi à l'intérieur ? »**

**« Ben c'est Joe, l'iguane de notre groupe ! »** déclara-t-il fièrement.

**« Et il est grand comment ? Parce que là je t'assure je ne vois rien ! »**

Edward me poussa gentiment afin de jeter un oeil et se figea. Il remarqua que le couvercle du vivarium était ouvert et que manifestement Joe en avait profité pour se faire la malle.

**« Oh putain, merde ! »** s'époumona-t-il.

**« Attend stresses pas, il ne doit pas être bien loin, il ne peux être que dans la chambre, la porte était fermée, on a qu'à chercher »** essayai-je de le rassurer.

Au même moment Edward tourna la tête et découvrit Joe se prélassant au soleil sur mon lit.

**« Là, sur ton lit ! »** hurla-t-il.

Nous nous précipitâmes ensemble, bras tendus en avant dans l'espoir utopique de parvenir à attraper Joe du premier coup. Cette misérable tentative échoua.

S'en suivit alors une course poursuite effrénée et surréaliste entre nous et Joe, les meubles bougèrent, les draps volèrent, les affaires s'éparpillèrent, mais au bout de 20 bonnes minutes de chasse et de lutte enragée, l'animal finit par regagner sa boite.

L'air de deux cinglés, complètement débraillés et les cheveux défait et à bout de souffle, nous nous écroulâmes côte à côte au pied de son lit et éclatèrent de rire en voyant le champs de bataille qu'était devenu la chambre.

**« Oh putain, j'ai cru qu'on allait jamais l'avoir ! »** s'exclama Edward

**« Tu m'étonnes ! On n'était pas trop de deux pour le piéger ce petit enfoiré ! »** acquiesçai-je.

Et nous nous remîmes à rire de plus belle !

Le silence revint et nous nous retrouvèrent tous deux le sourire aux lèvres et les yeux dans les yeux.

Edward esquissa un mouvement d'approche mais je tournai brusquement la tête et sortis un truc du genre: **« Bon ben c'est pas tout ca mais on devrait se bouger si on veut mettre un peu d'ordre ici avant de rejoindre Alice et les autres »**.

Edward acquiesça tout en se relevant et me tendis sa main pour m'aider à mettre debout.

Nous rangèrent grossièrement les affaires disséminées aux quatre coins de la pièce et replacèrent les meubles.

Edward récupéra ses clopes et mon portable pendant que j'attrapai un pull dans mon armoire.

Avant de sortir nous nous assurâmes, un sourire complice au coin des lèvres, que la boîte de Joe était, cette foi-ci, bien fermée; puis nous prîmes la direction de la plage.

Contrairement à notre soirée de bienvenue, celle-ci se déroulait en petit comité (nous n'étions qu'une petite douzaine) et ce n'était pas plus mal.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes le feu brûlait déjà et les discussions allaient bon train. Toujours sur le mode défi Alice et Jasper enchainaient les « cap ou pas cap » tandis que d'autres jouaient au caps. Angela entourée de quatre comparses faisait sa commère et le petit groupe autours d'elle oscillait entre murmures à l'oreille et petits rires narquois. Je pu remarquer un peu plus loin Emmett et Rosalie en grande conversation.

Nous voyant arriver Jasper nous tendit une bière à chacun et nous nous installâmes près d'eux devant le feu.

**« A Joe ! »** lança Edward en levant sa bouteille de bière.

**« A Joe! »** répondis-je en claquant ma bouteille contre la sienne et en manquant d'éclater de rire une nouvelle fois.

**« Bon alors Cullen, tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question » **esquissai-je **« d'où viens tu ? »**

**« Ah je vois que tu as de la suite dans les idées, Swan ! »** s'exclama-t-il **« NYC, ma belle ! »**

**« Voyez-vous ca ! »** répondis-je **« Tu es donc new-yorkais... sympa ! Quel quartier ? »**

**« Tu connais ? »** s'étonna-t-il

**« Un peu »**

**« Au dessus de Central Park, 50ème rue et 2ème Avenue »**

**« Midtown ! Pas mal ! Dis donc t'es presque chez les bourges là ! »** lançai-je en riant.

**« Oui, presque... Enfin bon à la base je suis de Brooklyn donc assez loin des bourges comme tu dis ! »**

**« J'aime beaucoup aussi Brooklyn comme quartier c'est super sympa, et la vue sur la Skyline le soir depuis le Brooklyn Bridge est extraordinaire ! »**

**« C'est vrai mais de chez moi maintenant le soir je vois le Chrysler illuminé et c'est pas mal non plus ! »**

**« Veinard ! »**

**« Bon et toi alors ? »** enchaina-t-il.

Tout en continuant de siroter nos bières je lui racontai alors que je venais d'une minuscule bourgade nommée Beaver, tellement au Nord que le soleil ne perçait que très rarement l'épaisse couche de nuages surplombant la région. J'y avais vécu quelques années avec mon père après le divorce de mes parents (alors que ma mère était partie s'installer plus au sud avec son nouveau boy friend).

**« Mais maintenant je vis à Port Angeles, la grosse ville du coin, avec ma meilleure amie, Jessica depuis 3 ans ».**

Le temps passant et les bières s'enchainant chacun de nous se mit à raconter des anecdotes de plus en plus personnelles et gênantes. Pour le coup, on se livrait totalement l'un à l'autre.

Je lui racontais comment, suite à un pari avec Jess, j'étais sortie et avais couché avec mon sublime prof de guitare (instrument définitivement pas fait pour moi et que j'avais lâchement abandonné depuis !); et lui me raconta comment il s'était réveillé un matin dans sa piaule à la fac avec 2 filles dans son lit mais sans aucun souvenir de ce qui s'était passé (dommage...) !

**« Bon ok Swan, passons aux choses sérieuses ! »** me glissa-t-il **« Je te laisse le choix, soit tu me laisse t'embrasser là maintenant tout de suite soit tu me racontes ta plus grosse honte ! »**

Scotchée, je n'eus même pas le temps de lui répondre.

Alice, dont l'oreille devait traîner dans les parages de redressa d'un coup et lança à toute l'assemblée: **« YEAH ! Action ou vérité ! Excellente idée les gars ! ».**

J'aurais voulu disparaître...

**« Non, sérieux Alice ? Action ou vérité ? Tu délires, on a plus 13 ans ! »** argumentai-je.

Mais visiblement je devais être la seule à penser cela car je fis face à 12 adultes bien éméchés qui se faisaient une joie de passer à l'action ou de se révéler des vérités, toutes nues de préférence.

Je me rangeai donc lâchement à la majorité non sans quelques appréhensions, et pour cause...

**« Et c'est donc toi qui commence Bella ! Que réponds-tu à Edward ? **» m'interrogea Alice .

J'envoyai alors un regard noir au dit Edward mais ne pouvais plus me défiler.

Il était évidemment hors de question que je remercie Edward pour m'avoir mis dans cette situation en lui offrant un baiser, je me résolus donc à raconter la vérité...

« Eh bien... suite à un pari avec ma meilleure amie j'ai dû en dernière année de fac faire un exposé devant tout l'amphi déguisée en pouff. Soutif rembourré au coton pour atteindre le 100 C, t-shirt ultra décolleté noué sous la poitrine, jean seconde peau très taille basse, ficelles du string bien en évidence, talons compensés de 20 cm, ongles de Pamela Anderson et maquillage de Fergie ! J'ai fini sous le regard consterné du prof, celui compatissant et moqueur de mes potes et les sifflets de tous les mâles en chaleur de l'amphi. Rien que d'y repenser je me sens mal ! Voilà, next ! »

**« Hummm... J'aurais adoré voir ca Swan »** me glissa Edward à l'oreille d'une voix veloutée.

Bien que flatteuse, cette remarque ne suffit pas à me faire oublier que c'était maintenant à mon tour de de lui poser la question fatidique.

**« Alors Edward, action ou vérité ? »** demandai-je sérieuse tout en le fixant intensément.

**« Action ! »** affirma-t-il en vrai casse-coups.

**« Très bien, alors Mr Cullen, tombeur de ces dames, je vous met au défis d'embrasser... Jasper ! »** l'invitai-je le regard brûlant.

* * *

_Alors dites moi tout ! Va-t-il relever ce défi ou va-t-il se dégonfler ?_

_Donner moi vos avis et n'hésitez pas à reviewer si vous avez aimé !_

_A bientôt !_

_:)_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hello chères lectrices et revieweuses !_

_Et oui, vous ne rêvez pas c'est le retour du come-back de nos amis coincés sur leur île !_

_J'espère que vous avez passé d'excellentes fêtes de fin d'année. Je vous souhaite d'ailleurs une merveilleuse année 2011, riche en lemons !_

_J'espère que je vous ai manqué ! Si c'est le cas, tant mieux c'est bon signe !_

_Je m'excuse donc pour cette pause prolongée et vous laisse sans plus attendre découvrir ce nouveau chapitre !_

_Enjoy ! Et n'oubliez pas de reviewer !_

Chapitre 9

_La pêche aux vérités  
_

POV Edward

_**« Très bien, alors Mr Cullen, tombeur de ces dames, je vous met au défis d'embrasser... Jasper ! »** l'invitai-je le regard brûlant._

« Ah, tu es joueuse Bella ! » pensais-je « Ça tombe bien, moi aussi ! »

Sans ciller je me levai donc et contournai Bella et Alice pour rejoindre l'endroit où Jasper était assis. A mon approche celui-ci se leva. Nous nous fîmes face quelques secondes, plongeant nos yeux dans ceux de l'autre. De là où elle se trouvait il me semblait que Bella avait une vue imprenable sur ce qui allait se passer, je tournai mon regard vers elle pour m'en assurer et pu sentir une certaine forme d'excitation chez elle.

Je ramenai ensuite mes yeux sur Jasper, nos visages étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

Je passai alors lentement ma langue sur mes lèvres, posai ma main sur la nuque de Jasper afin de l'amener à moi et posai doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes.

POV Bella

Cette scène me grisa. La mise en scène qu'Edward avait fait de ce baiser était tellement sensuelle, j'avais cru la vivre la ralenti. Je l'avais vu onduler tel un fauve vers sa proie, j'avais vu l'excitation dans son regard quand il s'était tourné vers moi, dans la lumière du feu j'avais vu ses lèvres briller après qu'il les eut humectées... Sa main avait glissé avec une infinie douceur sur la peau de Jasper et il l'avait attiré à lui d'un geste sûr avant de clore les paupières et …

Leurs bouches s'étaient rencontrées posément, comme si elles étaient destinées l'une à l'autre.

Je regardai l'image de leurs lèvres bougeant l'un contre l'autre; le feu dessinait des ombres qui dansaient sur leur peau et je pouvais voir la main d'Edward caresser les cheveux de Jasper pendant que ce dernier pressai sa main sur la hanche d'Edward.

Puis l'un des deux entr'ouvrit un peu plus la bouche et le chaste baiser devint plus passionné.

Leurs deux corps se pressèrent l'un contre l'autre. Jasper intensifia sa prise sur la hanche d'Edward et la main d'Edward empoigna plus fermement la chevelure de Jasper.

Leurs langues se rencontrèrent et se mirent à danser furieusement l'une contre l'autre.

On entendait leurs souffles devenir plus courts et plus sonores.

Je savais bien évidemment que Jasper savourait chaque seconde de cet échange mais qu'en était-il d'Edward ? Bien sûr il avait montré toute l'assurance dont il était capable en relevant ce défi, mais si celui-ci prenait une tournure inattendue ? Après tout ils avaient l'air de prendre tout les deux beaucoup de plaisir... Et si après ce baiser enflammé il apprenait que la fameuse nuit c'était aussi Jasper, se pourrait-il qu'il vire gay ?

Je commençais à me mordre les doigts de l'avoir jeté droit dans le bras de celui qui n'attendait que ca...

A bout de souffle il brisèrent le contact et constatèrent par la même occasion le silence qui régnait alors. Nous avions tous les yeux rivés sur eux et nanas comme gars, cette scène nous avait tous émoustillé.

Edward servit son sourire ultra-bright à Jasper, lui glissa un mot à l'oreille et revint s'asseoir à côté de moi le regard triomphant.

Je ne pu retenir quelques applaudissements à son attention qui furent bientôt relayés par tous les autres et auxquels se mêlèrent cris et sifflets.

Jasper toisa l'assemblée le regard rayonnant et Edward mima un signe de révérence en guise de remerciements.

Profitant du brouhaha je glissai alors à l'oreille de mon voisin: **« WAOU ! Bravo! Défi gagné haut la main ! Je n'ai pas de mots... C'était... Je suis... »**

**« Toute mouillée ? »** termina Edward

**« J'allais dire scotchée, mais ce n'est pas faux non plus... »** répondis-je coquine.

**« Ravi d'avoir pu te faire plaisir ! »** me lança Edward avant d'ajouter **« Même si, sans me vanter, celui à qui j'ai le plus fait plaisir c'est sans nul doute notre ami Jasper ! Je crois pouvoir affirmer que notre coloc est gay ! Non ? »**

**« Bi »** rectifiai-je.

**« Quoi ? Tu savais ? »** s'indigna Edward **« Et tu m'a volontairement envoyé, au sens propre, dans la gueule du loup ? Tu es une sale petite perverse Isabelle Swan... J'adore ! »**

Je lui répondis par un sourire malicieux.

**« Mais au fait dis moi Cullen, question plaisir, tu ne m'avais pas l'air en reste ? Ne serais-tu pas un gay qui s'ignore ? »** le provoquai-je

**« Douterai-tu de mon désir pour toi ? »** me questionna alors Edward en attrapant ma main qu'il vint coller sur la bosse de son entre-jambe.

Ce contact acheva ma petite culotte. Heureusement que la pénombre pouvait dissimuler la teinte cramoisie que venaient certainement de prendre mes joues. Je me ressaisis, fis remonter mes ongles de bas en haut, lui arrachant au passage un subtile petit grognement, et répondis avec aplomb: **« Hum... Tout un programme... Mais comment puis-je être sûre que c'est pour moi ? »**.

Ma main reprit sa place initiale sur ma cuisse et j'admirai alors le regard décontenancé que me fit Edward avant de détourner les yeux vers le feu.

Parallèlement le jeu avait repris et Jasper attendait qu'Alice lui énonce une vérité.

Edward était toujours silencieux à côté de moi. Soit je l'avais blessé, soit il mijotait quelque chose.

Alors que je ruminai dans mon coin Alice m'interpella: **« Alors Bella Action ou vérité ? »**.

Trop peu téméraire j'optai alors pour la vérité.

**« Tu es la seule nana sur cette île à partager ta piaule avec 2 playboys, tu va devoir nous dire avec lequel des deux tu partagerais volontiers bien plus que ta chambre ! Attention tu es obligée de répondre ! »** s'empressa-t-elle de préciser !

Les prunelles scintillantes d'Edward se posèrent alors sur moi. Comme hypnotisée j'ancrai alors mon regard dans le sien et répondis dans un souffle à peine audible **« Edward... »**.

Il esquissa un sourire discret et je cru le voir légèrement rougir devant mon honnêteté.

Au moment où il baissa les yeux, Alice intervint: **« Quoi ? On a pas bien entendu de là ou l'on est Bella ! Tu veux bien répéter plus fort ? »**

**« N'en déplaise à notre ami Jasper, elle a répondu **_**EDWARD**_** ! »** fanfaronna alors ce dernier.

Je lui assénai un coup de poing dans l'épaule et il se mit à rire franchement ce qui fût assez communicatif.

Devant notre hilarité, Alice ne trouva rien à ajouter et je m'en sentais soulagée.

Lorsque nous eûmes repris nos esprit Edward me rappela que c'était alors à moi d'interroger quelqu'un.

**« Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Eh bien Edward, action ou vérité ? »**

« **Eh bien Bella même si le baiser de Jasper était plutôt pas mal** » avoua-t-il en adressant un clin d'oeil à l'intéressé qui, j'en étais sûre devait se consumer sur place, **« Je dois l'avouer, je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'embrasser toute l'assemblée ! Je réponds donc vérité ! »**

**« Ok, alors dans ce cas tu va devoir nous révéler quand et dans quelles circonstances tu as perdu ta virginité Monsieur le Tombeur ! »** lançai-je toute fière de moi.

Un sourire nostalgique s'étira jusqu'à ses oreilles. Apparemment ce n'était pas vraiment un souvenir honteux. Tant mieux, cela me permettrait peut être de découvrir une nouvelle facette de mon beau colocataire !

**« Tu vas être déçue, Swan, c'est tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal... »** commença-t-il **« J'avais 16 ans, pas de copine et je passai la soirée chez un pote un peu plus âgé qui avait organisé une petite fiesta chez lui en l'absence de ses vieux. Évidemment tout le monde avait pas mal picolé et je me suis retrouvé au bord de la piscine affalé dans un transat à contempler bêtement Mégane, ma voisine de 4 ans mon ainée, s'ébattre dans l'eau avec ses copines. Je ne sais plus comment, ni pourquoi, toujours est-il que son attention fût à un moment donné attirée vers moi. Elle m'interpella, prétextant un truc à me dire et alors que je me penchais pour l'écouter elle empoigna ma chemise et me fis basculer tout habillé dans la flotte. Je refis surface en colère et me dirigeai du côté ou j'avais pieds pour sortir de là au plus vite. Une main attrapa alors la mienne et me retint. Je me retournai et fis face à une Morgane ravissante, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle s'excusa m'expliquant que je lui semblais trop triste tout seul dans mon coin et qu'elle voulait que je me décoince un peu. Ce faisant elle me poussais progressivement vers le rebord de la piscine. Quand mon dos heurta le béton elle posa ses mains de chaque côté de moi colla sa bouche sur la mienne. Je fus d'abord surpris et eus un mouvement de recul. Tout en me fixant alors droit dans les yeux elle entrepris de déboutonner ma chemise, qui, c'est vrai ne servait plus à grand chose. Elle me redonna un baiser, auquel cette fois je répondis avec plus d'ardeur. Après ma chemise elle s'attaqua aux boutons de mon jean et je me retrouvai bientôt en caleçon devant elle, ne pouvant plus cacher mon excitation. Bien sûr je ne mentionnai pas le fait que j'étais toujours puceau, mais avec le recul je pense qu'elle le savais très bien. Elle prit les choses en mains, au sens propre comme au figuré, du début à fin. Se collant à moi de toutes les manières possibles, elle me prodigua des sensations jusqu'alors inconnues, c'était l'extase ! Elle s'occupa des préliminaires pendant un bon petit moment dans l'eau puis me prenant la main me fis sortir de la piscine à sa suite, m'entraîna vers un transat à l'abri des regard, me poussa dessus et s'installa sur moi à califourchon. Pas besoin de vous faire un dessin de la suite... »**

Il avait raconté son histoire avec un naturel désarmant tout en fixant les flammes droit devant lui.

Une fois son récit achevé Edward jeta un regard dans ma direction et le coin de ses lèvres se souleva en un sourire taquin.

Je réalisai alors que je bloquai totalement, la bouche entr'ouverte et que je devais vraiment avoir l'air d'un poisson hors de l'eau pour le faire sourire autant.

Dans un geste tendre il pressa son index sous mon menton afin de me faire fermer la bouche et je me mis évidemment à rougir.

Le silence alentours me fit savoir que j'étais loin d'être la seule qu'il avait fait bavé avec ses confessions d'ado.

Je me mis une claque mentale et lui glissai alors à l'oreille : **« Au fait je ne t'ai pas dis, mais mon deuxième prénom c'est Mégane ! »**

**« Je sais que tu mens, Isabella Marie ! »** me répondit-il charmeur **« mais c'est bien tenté ! »**

J'éclatai d'un rire franc en me demandant tout de même où il avait bien pu apprendre tout ce qu'il avait l'air de savoir sur moi.

**« Ok Cullen, j'avoue, mon deuxième prénom est celui d'une sainte... Rien de très érotique là dedans... Par contre il va vraiment falloir que tu me dises d'où tu tiens toutes ces infos sur moi, une taupe se cacherait-elle sur cette île ? »** l'interrogeais-je.

**« Alors là ma belle si tu veux savoir d'où vient la fuite il faudra d'abord que... »**

**« Je te passe sur le corps ? »** le coupai-je en laissant glisser mon index le long de son torse.

Il déglutit bruyamment.

**« J'allais dire **_**que tu me révèles à ton tour une vérité**_**, mais je ne suis pas contre ta proposition »** affirma-t-il dans un sourire tout en caressant ma cuisse.

**« Il va falloir choisir Cullen, c'est l'un ou l'autre ! »**

**« Très bien Miss Autoritaire ! Alors... Vérité ou vérité ?»**

**« Eh bien, ce sera vérité, pour vous Mr le Don Juan de la piscine ! »** répondis-je.

**« Ok Bella, je me suis toujours demandé: comment as-tu fais ton compte pour te cogner le premier jour sous la douche avec la taille que fait la cabine ? »**

Je me sentis m'effondrer intérieurement... Non, il ne pouvait décemment pas me demander ca devant tout le monde ? Please, quelqu'un aurait-il un trou de souris sous la main pour que je courre m'y réfugier et ne plus jamais en ressortir ? Non ? Bon ok...

Ses pupilles me dévisageaient, attendant ma réponse et je constatais que le vert innocent de ses iris avait viré au noir fou de désir.

Il savait. C'était maintenant un évidence. Il savait précisément ce que je faisais sous la douche à ce moment là et ca l'excitait au plus haut point rien que d'y repenser.

Aller, prend ton courage Bella et assume. Mais je jure qu'il me le revaudra le petit #+*_$%&=?...

**« Eh bien disons pour être tout à fait honnête que je ne me suis pas vraiment cognée, disons que j'ai plus certainement _GLISSÉ_... » **expliquai-je innocemment tout en insistant lourdement sur les 2 S du dernier mot, **« je suis quelqu'un de très maladroit parfois et les salles de bains sont des endroits humides, glissants et confinés, très propice aux... accidents »** ajoutai-je.

**« euh, les gars, il y a une private joke là ? »** intervint Alice **« parce que je ne vois pas vraiment le côté révélation sulfureuse dans votre histoire de: _tu t'es cognée ? Non j'ai glissé_... »**

**« Tu sais TOUT ne tourne pas autours du sexe ! » **répondis-je du tac au tac à Alice avec un aplomb incroyable; Edward faillit même d'étrangler avec sa gorgée de bière en m'entendant.

Alice, quelque peu vexée, relança le jeu de son côté.

Edward continuai de me fixer de son regard de braise et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser qu'il était en train de m'imaginer me caressant sous la douche... Ce qui, je dois bien l'avouer, m'excitait également plus que de raison.

« **A quoi pense tu ? **» le provoquai-je.

« **Tu le sais pertinemment, Bella **»

« **J'aimerai te l'entendre dire** »

« **Je pense que je me réincarnerais bien en pommeau de douche bientôt...** » souffla-t-il à mon oreille avant de capturer mon lobe entre ses dents et de lui infliger une délicieuse torture.

Je me laissai aller, les yeux mi-clos dans la pénombre et appréciai chaque seconde de la douce caresse de sa langue sur ma peau.

Après m'avoir fait quasiment perdre la tête en suçant et mordillant mon cou, il fit glisser ses lèvres de nouveau jusqu'à mon oreille:

« **Crois tu que nous avons fait assez connaissance maintenant ? Parce que pour être honnête, j'ai envie de toi comme un fou là !** ».

Faisant langoureusement glisser ma main sur l'intérieur de sa cuisse, je lui murmurai à mon tour:

« **Une bonne douche te ferait du bien alors j'imagine ? Je peux me joindre à toi ?** ».

Il plongea son regard intense dans le mien, passa sa main derrière ma nuque et tout en emprisonnant mes cheveux dans son poing, vint coller fougueusement ses lèvres contres les miennes.

A son contact je me mis à frisonner et réalisa alors que c'était notre premier baiser.

Il emplit toutes mes espérances. Il fût violent et passionné, nos respirations, bien qu'erratiques, se synchronisaient, nous étions en symbiose. La douceur de ses lèvres charnues sur les miennes, la chaleur et la souplesse de de sa langue caressant ma langue, ses dents capturant parfois ma lèvres inférieur pour la mordiller sensuellement, ses mains caressant mes cheveux, mon cou, le haut de mon dos... je me consumais de désir pour lui !

J'interrompis notre baiser fougueux avant que nous nous grimpions littéralement l'un sur l'autre devant témoins, me levai, lui tendis la main en l'invitant à se lever à son tour et l'entraînai à ma suite.

* * *

_J'espère que cette suite vous a plu et qu'elle valait la peine d'attendre un peu !_

_Le prochain chapitre paraitra beaucoup plus vite, je vous le promet !_

_Alors, vont-ils enfin le faire?_

_A vos reviews !_


	10. Chapter 10

_Comme promis la suite est là, toute chaude !_

_Immense MERCI pour les nombreuses reviews sur le chapitre précédent ! Comme quoi parfois ca a du bon de vous faire patienter ! Non, je plaisante, bien sûr ! Mais c'est vrai que cela fait toujours très plaisir de lire vos commentaires!_

_Je vous laisse dévorer ce chapitre un poil particulier car uniquement du POV Bella et en pur narratif, petit défi perso, on verra ce que vous en dites !_

_Enjoy, ;)  
_

Chapitre 10

_Confessions intimes  
_

POV Bella

"Ile de Forks, formation J12.

Cher journal,

Je sais... J'ai survécu toute mon enfance et adolescence sans toi, alors pourquoi maintenant me diras-tu ?

Je ne sais pas si ma réponse va être très claire mais je vais essayer au mieux de t'expliquer le pourquoi du comment.

Pour commencer je dirai qu'entre ma naissance et mon départ pour l'université mon seul et unique journal a toujours été ma mère. Nous avons toujours tout partagé, elle était, et est toujours, à l'écoute, oreille attentive de mes petits bobos et grand déboires, que ceux-ci se rapportent aux études, aux ami(e)s, aux amours et j'en passe. Elle ne m'a jamais jugée, m'a toujours justement conseillé en restant droite et honnête en toutes circonstances.

Je lui ai presque toujours fait prendre part aux importantes décisions que je j'ai prises; et même si sa franchise pouvait parfois être violente, elle me donnait toujours son avis que mes lubies lui plaisent ou au contraire pas du tout (le meilleur exemple en la matière étant celui de mon tatouage !)

J'adore ma mère et je chéri plus que tout ce lien unique qui nous uni toutes les deux, mais depuis que j'ai mis les pieds sur cette île c'est comme si je découvrais une nouvelle facette de moi-même. Certaines de mes réactions me surprennent, presque tous mes sentiments sont exacerbés et même mon attitude est différente. Ce n'est pourtant pas la première fois que je me retrouve au milieu de nouvelles têtes et que je dois faire connaissance avec les gens (la fac en est le parfait exemple),

pourtant ici c'est différent... Je ne sais pas... L'éloignement, l'isolement, le confinement peut être...

Bref tout cela pour dire que j'avais besoin d'un nouveau confident, quelqu'un de neutre et qui ne serait ni surpris, ni déçu par la nouvelle moi, alors voilà, c'est toi que j'ai choisi, journal, et j'espère que tu seras à la hauteur de mes espérances.

Je pense, en essayant d'être tout à fait honnête avec moi-même que la principale cause de ce changement chez moi est de sexe mâle et se nomme Edward.

Comme tout bon cliché de film pour ados je l'ai bien évidemment tout d'abord détesté ce stéréotype de super beau gosse qui se la joue, lunettes de soleil vissées sur les yeux même le soir... Laissez-moi rire !

Et puis pour être encore plus franche avec toi, journal, il faut bien dire que l'attitude moqueuse et sur la défensive a toujours été ma favorite lorsque je me retrouve confrontée au canon de service, qui j'en suis sûre, ne prendra même pas la peine de jeter un regard vers moi. Ben oui, c'est plus facile des jouer les filles pas intéressées et tellement au dessus de tout ca !

Sauf qu'il faut bien avouer que sous ma carapace j'ai le même cœur de midinette que les Angelas et Alices; alors bien sûr, je dois bien l'avouer, je le trouvais très à mon goût cet Edward.

Et puis évidemment le destin s'en est mêlé...

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, je me suis retrouvée non seulement à partager la même chambre que l'objet de mes fantasmes, mais avais en plus commencé avec lui un jeu très dangereux.

Je ne saurais plus dire maintenant qui de nous deux a lancé les hostilités mais toujours est-il que le jour même de notre arrivée sur cette satanée île les règles du "Je t'allume, je te jette" ont été très vite posées entre lui et moi.

Le bon point c'est que au moins j'avais son attention la plus totale par moments et pendants ces moments j'avais le sentiment de ne pas lui être complètement indifférente et de ne pas totalement lui déplaire.

Mais comme je l'ai souligné plus tôt, ce petit jeu est dangereux et à force de se chauffer je constate maintenant que je suis brûlée au troisième degré...

En un peu plus de 10 jours à se tourner autours on a pas mal appris l'un sur l'autre et donc maintenant, oui, journal, je me dois de te le confesser : ce mec me plait à tous points de vue et m'obsède jour et nuit !

Ce qui me pousse à prendre la plume et à m'épancher sur tes pages aujourd'hui c'est que cette attirance magnétique est de plus en plus réciproque au fil des jours et cela me fait un peu peur...

D'un coté j'ai peur, par anticipation, d'avoir mal si notre petit jeu coquin s'arrête pour une raison ou pour une autre (qu'il se lasse de moi, qu'il obtienne ce qu'il veut et basta, qu'il s'intéresse à une autre fille...) et d'un autre côté j'ai peur de la personne que je deviens quand je suis avec lui, impulsive, provocante, libertine, désinhibée, intrépide, etc...

Certains, tel Jess par exemple, diraient que pour une fois ca ne va pas me tuer de me lâcher un peu et de laisser libre cours à mes instincts, et ils n'auraient pas tort, mais en fille habituellement posée et réfléchie les conséquences m'effraient...

Et là, journal, tu es censé me demander: "Et pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi cette soudaine prise de conscience ? S'est-il passé un événement particulier qui te pousse à te confier à moi ?".

Et là te réponds alors: "Oui, en effet. Et pas des moindres… Mon fantasme incarné m'a donné il y a deux jours l'orgasme le plus ébouriffant de toute ma vie !"

Flashback et explications :

Après ce petit jeu sur la plage pendant lequel les bières et les révélations avaient coulé à flots il avait clairement exprimé son désir pour moi et je dois bien confesser que je n'étais pas en reste.

Cela faisait maintenant un moment que l'on se faisait languir l'un l'autre. Nous avions décidé que de faire un peu plus ample connaissance ne serait pas du luxe, mais l'attraction physique était tellement forte qu'après quelques petits jeux brûlants et provocations sans équivoques nos volontés respectives avaient très vite rendu les armes.

Oh mon Dieu, rien que d'y repenser j'ai les mains moites et je sens une douce chaleur envahir mon bas-ventre...

La porte de la chambre à peine fermée il me plaque contre elle et m'embrasse à pleine bouche.

Je me demandai comment nous avions pu résister aussi longtemps à l'envie de goûter aux lèvres de l'autre. Maintenant que j'avais commencé je savais que je ne pourrais plus m'en passer, ses baisers étaient addictifs !

Répondant à sa fougue je passe mes mains sous son t-shirt et caresse sa peau de velours.

Ses mains à lui étaient passées de mes joues, à mon cou, mes épaules, mon dos, ma taille pour finir leur course sur mes fesses qu'elles avaient agrippées fermement pour me soulever.

J'enroulai mes jambes autours de ses hanches, n'interrompant pas notre baiser de plus en plus passionné.

Il fait demi-tour et me porte à travers la pièce jusque sur la commode devant mon lit. Pendant ce temps, son t-shirt avait volé quelque part dans la chambre et je n'attelai alors à défaire la boucle de sa ceinture. Ses lèvres toujours soudées aux miennes je le sentis sourire. Nous nous détachâmes et je plongeai mon regard dans ses yeux aux pupilles dilatées par l'envie. Chacun de nous essaye de prendre le contrôle et c'est à celui qui sera le plus persuasif, imaginatif et convaincant.

Il m'enlève à son tour mon t-shirt, pour nous mettre à égalité, dit-il.

Et alors qu'il se penche pour capturer de nouveau ma bouche, j'ai un mouvement de recul qui le surprend, je saute de la commode tout en le repoussant, je pose mon index sur sa poitrine, l'oblige à faire 3 pas en arrière et le fais basculer sur mon lit. Il m'adresse un éclatant sourire avant de se redresser vivement, d'attraper mon bras et de me faire tomber sur lui.

Nous reprenons nos baiser et caresses. J'essaye de finir le déboutonnage de son jean mais dans notre position ce n'est pas très aisé, je glisse donc du lit et tire sur les jambes du pantalon, et le laisse choir négligemment. Je me positionne ensuite à califourchon sur lui et ne peux réprimer un gémissement au contact de sa virilité dressée pour moi. Moi même toujours vêtue de mon jean je commence à onduler sur lui tout en le fixant, ce qui le fait frissonner.

Il m'empoigne les hanches et me fait basculer sur le dos de façon à se retrouver au dessus de moi.

Mon jean va rapidement rejoindre le sien au pied du lit. Portant toujours nos sous-vêtements nous nous mettons à nous frotter l'un contre l'autre.

J'ai envie de lui à un point indicible et ces préliminaires me rende folle, ma culotte est bonne à essorer et je sens que de son côté son caleçon ne va pas tarder à exploser.

Il s'arrête alors soudainement, et m'explique tout sourire qu'il veut qu'on prenne notre temps. Il me dit qu'il a tellement attendu cet instant qu'il veut en profiter un maximum. S'il savait à quel point je suis d'accord sur toute la ligne !

Il me redonne un langoureux baiser puis ses lèvres prennent le chemin de mon oreille droite et de son lobe qu'il suce et mordille délicieusement avant de s'attaquer à mon cou, puis mon épaule, ma clavicule, elles se posent enfin sur le tissu de mon soutien-gorge recouvrant encore mon sein droit. Le jeu de sa langue et de ses dents mouillent le tissu et il ne tarde pas à sentir mon mamelon durcir dans sa bouche. Pendant ce temps, sa main gauche s'est faufilée sous le tissu et caresse sensuellement mon autre sein.

Au bout d'un moment, il arrête de jouer avec mon téton, à mon plus grand désarrois, mais décide de continuer à promener ses lèvres sur moi, mes côtes, ma taille, mon nombril... jusqu'à l'élastique fatidique.

Il relève ses beaux yeux vers moi et les ancre dans les miens. Sans me lâcher du regard il fait glisser sa main par dessus le tissu et entreprend de cruels, mais Oh combien délectables, effleurements, prenant bien soin de ne jamais toucher ma peau... Je suis en ébullition ! Mon bassin accompagne chacun de ses mouvements, essayant désespérément de les accentuer et mes poings enserrent fermement les draps alors que je tente de maintenir mes gémissements à un volume sonore acceptable ! Quelques secondes plus tard, à cours de retenue j'attrape sa main et lui fait franchir la barrière de ma culotte pour la presser sur mon intimité brûlante !

Il ne peut réprimer un large sourire de satisfaction alors que je lui demande en même temps de me toucher.

Et alors qu'il commence à mouvoir doucement ses doigts sur moi il me souffle à l'oreille que sur cette partie de mon anatomie sa langue serait beaucoup plus efficace... avant de joindre évidemment le geste à la parole !

HUUUMMMMMM !

C'est comme si je découvrais pour la première fois l'existence mon clitoris et il ne lui faut que quelques secondes pour me faire atteindre le nirvana criant son doux prénom en guise de remerciement.

Cet orgasme fût intense, puissant, magnifique et alors que les muscles de mes cuisses tressautent encore et que ma vision est brouillée par des millions d'étoiles, j'empoigne ses cheveux, le fais remonter vers moi et lui donne un baiser passionné auquel il répond avec ardeur pressant son corps contre le mien.

Tout en moi crie: « Edward, j'ai envie de toi ! » et le message est reçu 5 sur 5 !

Je l'aide à se débarrasser de son caleçon laissant courir mes doigts sur ses jolies fesses rebondies, le bas de son ventre, le pli de son aine...

Nous recommençons à nous frotter l'un contre l'autre, nus cette fois.

Au bout de quelques secondes, j'accentue ma prise sur ses fesses et le presse plus fermement contre moi, lui faisant comprendre que je le veux, là, maintenant.

Il entre en moi lentement, doucement et se met à bouger délicieusement.

Enchainés l'un à l'autre, dans une sorte de demie conscience mes sens sont comme décuplés.

Mes yeux admirent sa peau diaphane, veloutée, parfaite mes main caressent son corps quasiment imberbe et athlétique mes oreilles se laissent bercer par ses grognements et gémissement sensuels mon nez inspire chaque molécule de son parfum et s'en délecte avec ravissement et enfin ma langue goûtait avec avidité et gourmandise le sel de ses lèvres.

Très certainement dépassés tous les deux par nos émotions et sensations, nos jouissances respectives explosent assez rapidement mais aussi très intensément.

Il m'enlace ensuite tendrement et me garde tout contre lui un long moment, totalement silencieux, ne faisant que caresser mes cheveux.

Pour ma part j'essaye de photographier mentalement l'intégralité de la dernière heure passée avec lui. Ces moments ont été parfaits, comme je les avais imaginés, et je ne veux pas les perdre, je ne veux pas qu'ils s'estompent, ou pire, qu'ils disparaissent.

C'est donc à ce moment précis, dans les bras d'Edward alors que nous venons de faire l'amour pour la première fois que je ressens le besoin de me confier à toi journal.

Je sais que cet instant est éphémère, tout comme le sont les émotions et sensations éprouvées alors, ainsi que les mots prononcés, mais s'il ne devait pas se reproduire je veux alors en garder une trace indélébile, un souvenir qui demeurera toujours inchangé et parfait, rien que pour moi. »

* * *

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu même s'il est assez différent des précédents et un peu plus court aussi._

_Le suite est en cours d'écriture et ne devrait pas trop tarder._

_N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos réactions, commentaires, idées, ect…Ils sont toujours les bienvenus !_

_A très vite pour la suite !_

_:)_


End file.
